Une vie de Héros
by Petit Pigeon
Summary: Qu'ils soient jeunes, adultes ou à la retraite: la vie de héros, ce n'était pas si facile. Mais en vérité, la difficulté ne vient pas de leur travail en lui même, mais plutôt de leur train train quotidien et des petites choses qu'ils peuvent vivre tous les jours... On peut le dire; tous les héros ne portent pas forcément de cape. RECUEIL.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir bonsoir!_

 _Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête, et... La voici. Je vous pond donc un petit recueil de OS sur divers thèmes et divers personnages, que je remplirai au fil du temps et des idées..._

 _Étant en prépa, mon fil de parution risque d'être assez aléatoire, donc je m'excuse d'avance si je ne poste pas pendant un moment. Mais, je tenterai d'être le plus régulière possible!_

 _Bref, voici donc le premier OS d'une longue série sur mon petit OC qui fera sûrement des apparitions dans mes autres fictions (si autre il y a...)._

 _Dernière chose: si jamais vous avez des idées de thèmes ou de quoi que ce soit... Je suis preneuse!_

 _Assez de blabla, le voici._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Carlos

Certes, ils avaient eu l'autorisation de leur professeur principal, mais tout de même. C'était particulier. Non pas qu'ils jugeaient les goûts des uns et des autres, mais… C'était _particulier_.

« Moi je le trouve plutôt mignon. »

Oui, effectivement, il était mignon avec ses grands yeux et sa petite bouille, mais… _Mais tout de même_ ! Elle en avait surpris plus d'un lorsqu'elle le leur avait présenté. Personne ne s'était vraiment attendu à ça. Même Todoroki et Bakugou étaient resté sur les fesses lorsqu'elle était venu avec lui un jour. Ils ne s'étaient pas exprimé de façon aussi audible que Kaminari, mais… Midoriya avait bien vu à leur tête que _quelque chose clochait_.

« Bon, il y en a pour tout les goûts hein.

\- Et puis il n'est pas méchant. »

Non, ça, une chose est sûr, c'est qu'il était TOUT sauf méchant. Il avait même un petit côté cool qui le rendait charismatique, voir _virile_ d'après Kirishima.

« Vous êtes durs les gars…

\- Non, vraiment non, mais…

\- … il faut avouer que l'on a pas l'habitude de voir ça.

\- Moi personnellement je m'y attendais un peu. »

Il était clair qu'en réfléchissant, ce genre de choix était logique dans le fond. Même prévisible.

 _Mais tout de même_.

Ils ne voyaient pas ça tout les jours.

« Arrêtez de les dévisager, vous allez les rendre mal à l'aise… »

Pourtant il fallait s'y attendre, elle avec quelqu'un comme lui, ça attirait les regards. Non pas parce qu'ils étaient étranges, ou… quoi que ce soit, non, ils étaient même incroyablement _touchant_ , mais… _Mais voilà quoi_.

« Eh, du moment qu'elle est heureuse, moi ça me va… »

De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas vraiment leurs mots à dire. Mais ils n'y pensaient pas moins. Par contre, il y avait une chose avec laquelle ils avaient un peu de mal. Non pas parce qu'ils étaient fermés d'esprit – loin de là – mais parce que c'était… Eh bien ils pouvaient dire que c'était _originale_.

C'était à la fois mignon, bizarre et originale.

« … Vous n'allez pas bloquer dessus éternellement quand même ? »

Non, bien sûr que non, ils allaient s'y habituer à force.

 _Mais tout de même_.

Il est vrai qu'ils s'y attendaient un petit peu depuis Kouda, mais ils n'avaient jamais imaginé que ce serait elle la suivante. Ni avec _lui_.

« … C'est bizarre de parler de lui comme si il était…

\- Humain ?

\- Ouai.

\- Bah, vu le temps qu'ils passent à parler ensemble, je me pose des questions parfois… »

Parce que, que Tsuyu décide de prendre un petit animal de compagnie passe encore – Kouda avait bien adopté un lapin grâce à son alter – mais une _grenouille_.

Une. _Grenouille_. De compagnie. Ils n'avaient jamais vu ça.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pose problème, vraiment. Et puis, d'après Tsuyu c'est une rainette, pas une simple grenouille. »

Et pas n'importe quelle grenouille non. Une rainette verte pomme qui semblait _presque_ comprendre le langage humain. Et qui parfois suivait les cours avec eux. Et qui mangeait parfois avec eux. _Et qui suivait leur discussion_.

A croire qu' _il_ avait un alter comme celui du directeur… Et oui, _il_.

« Oui, mais après… Carlos ? Vraiment ? »

Au pire, si Tsuyu avait voulu appeler sa grenouille mâle Carlos, quel était le problème hein ? Si elle l'aimait, c'est ce qui comptait, un point final. Ils l'avaient dit plus tôt : _Carlos, c'était mignon et originale pour une grenouille_.

Mais… _Tout de même_.

Carlos était une grenouille, et ça, la classe 1-A allait mettre du temps à s'en remettre.

* * *

 _Postez un commentaire, sauvez un pigeon!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Et bonsoir bonsoir!_

 _Tout d'abord je tiens à vous remercier pour tout vos follows et vos reviews, que ce soit pour ce recueil ou pour "Coup de Foudre", j'ai été très surprise et je ne vous cache pas que ça m'a fait énormément plaisir!  
_

 _Donc, me revoilà cette fois-ci avec un nouvel OS un peu particulier cette fois... Pas d'humour, mais un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brute._

 _Je tiens à préciser que - techniquement - les OS présents dans ce recueil ne se suivent pas vraiment, il n'y a pas de fil conducteur entre eux... Du coup, je peux écrire sur un peu tout et n'importe quoi, uhu._

 _Ah, et niveau couple, je risque de faire pas mal d'écart, ce qui veut dire que deux personnages qui n'ont rien à voir dans le manga peuvent très bien avoir une relation dans mes écrits.  
_

 _Uhu_

 _Bref, j'envoie la rubrique réponse aux Guests, et on lance l'histoire:_

 _Evilfaul:_ _Merci beaucoup! Et oui, il est vrai qu'avoir une grenouille de compagnie doit être plutôt marrant :P  
_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Balades Nocturnes

Shadow ne dormait pas.

En tant qu'entité obscure, ténébreuse, et tout le bordel qui allait avec, il n'avait pas besoin de sommeil, et encore moins la nuit. Dès que le soleil se couchait, il se sentait plein d'énergie et avait la sensation de pouvoir faire tout et n'importe quoi.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas pour son hôte, Fumikage, qui comme n'importe quel humain normalement constitué, avait besoin de sa dose de sommeil journalière.

Pas conséquent, Shadow poirotait la nuit.

Quand ils habitaient encore chez leur parent, ça allait : il pouvait lire des livres, regarder la télé, ou encore se balader un peu dans la maison, mais depuis qu'ils logeaient à l'UA, c'était différent.

Les premières nuit, Shadow s'était ennuyé comme un rat mort au milieu d'une lingerie pour vêtement blanc. Il avait lu tout les livres possibles qu'avait emmené son hôte pour lui, il avait traîné sur internet, il avait compté le nombre de dalles au plafond… Mais après ça, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Alors il s'était morfondu dans la chambre, tournant en rond ou en s'inventant des jeux plus stupides les uns que les autres.

Et, une nuit – miracle ! – il avait entendu des bruits de pas en provenance du couloir. Puis des voix. D'abord inquiet, il était sorti discrètement de la chambre en se camouflant dans l'ombre, espérant ne pas avoir affaire à une attaque de vilain, mais fut surpris de voir que les deux personnes qui discutaient dans le couloir n'étaient pas des vilains, mais Ojiro et Toru de sa classe.

Intéressant.

Piqué par la curiosité, Shadow s'était approché d'eux afin d'écouter leur conversation – et possiblement se joindre à leur discussion.

Il y avait vite renoncé lorsque les deux adolescents s'étaient embrassés.

 _Allons bon_.

L'entité avait longuement hésité à en parler à Fumikage le lendemain, puis s'était dit qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire. Ce n'était pas son problème, et les deux tourtereaux ne semblaient pas vouloir le crier sur les toits. Le jour, ils parlaient et discutaient comme si de rien n'était, et certaines nuits, Shadow les surprenait à se retrouver pour s'embrasser ou se câliner.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il se trouva une nouvelle activité : observer les couples et les élèves qui sortaient la nuit.

Par exemple, il y a des soirs où il voyait Kirishima rentrer après le couvre feu suite à une séance d'entraînement musclée avec un élève de la classe 1-B. D'autres fois, c'était Kouda qui sortait pour remettre un animal qu'il avait soigné en liberté, ou encore Mineta qui tentait d'espionner les chambres des filles – dans ce cas là, Shadow lui faisait suffisamment peur pour qu'il rebrousse chemin. En y repensant, cela faisait maintenant un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu fureter autour de leur chambre.

Mais le plus intéressant pour lui restait l'observation des couples... Et il fallait dire que certains cachaient très bien leur jeu…

Il avait observé Kaminari et Jiro se balader dans les couloirs, main dans la main. Une autre nuit, c'était Todoroki et Momo qui s'étaient retrouvé pour discuter de choses et d'autres.

Quelques fois, selon les moments, Carlos le rejoignait et ils surveillaient à deux les rendez-vous des élèves. Si un pion avait le malheur de passer dans les couloirs alors que deux élèves en plein rendez-vous s'y trouvait, Shadow ou Carlos faisait tout pour qu'il fasse demi-tour, ou pour que le couple aille se cacher. Même chose si c'était un élève : les deux « protecteurs » avaient bien remarqué que chacun tenait à garder ces rendez-vous secret.

Par pudeur, très certainement.

Mais aussi par pur précaution… Car certains couples qu'il avait pu observer n'étaient pas acceptable par la société d'aujourd'hui. Il pensait particulièrement à Uraraka et… _cette fille_.

La fille de l'Alliance des Vilains. Celle qui les avait attaqué pendant le stage. _Un vilain_.

Il devait être près de 3h du matin, quand Shadow avait vu Uraraka se diriger vers le petit salon et ouvrir une fenêtre. Puis, il avait vu _cette fille_ rentrer dans le bâtiment par ladite fenêtre. Puis il les avait vu se faire un câlin, et _s'embrasser_.

Et ça, c'était dangereux.

Parce que, une apprentie héros et un vilain _ensemble_ , ce n'était certainement pas conventionnel, et Uraraka surtout pouvait avoir de gros problèmes. Le vilain aussi certainement, mais Shadow ne savait pas très bien comment ils fonctionnaient…

Et puis, aussi parce qu'elles étaient deux filles. Deux personnes du _même sexe_. Ce genre de chose pouvait aussi poser problème. Tout le monde n'était pas aussi tolérant que lui, il ne le savait que trop bien… C'est pourquoi il tenait sa langue une fois le petit matin arrivé.

En parlant de deux personnes du même sexe, il avait remarqué que deux autres élèves entretenaient une relation un peu ambiguë. Midoriya et Bakugou. Pour ces deux là, il ne savait pas si ils étaient ensemble ou non, leur relation paraissait plus… complexe. Il voyait bien qu'il y avait un _truc_ , mais… Quoi ? Il ne les avait jamais vu s'embrasser ou quoi que ce soit. Certaines nuits, il les voyait se retrouver pour parler tout simplement. Il n'avait jamais osé écouter leur conversation, mais… Il y avait parfois ces petits gestes inachevés quand l'un avait le dos tourné, ces petits regards lorsqu'il pensait qu'on ne le voyait pas… Toutes ces petites choses montraient qu'il y avait bel et bien _un truc_ entre eux.

En général, après avoir passé un peu de temps ensemble à l'abri du regard des autres, ils repartaient chacun de leur côté. Mais il y avait des nuits où Midoriya rejoignait Bakugou dans sa chambre pour ensuite s'éclipser au petit matin, _comme si de rien n'était_.

Chacun de ces rendez-vous, chacun de ces petits moments nocturnes étaient précieux pour Shadow. Une fois le soleil couché, les masques tombaient et il redécouvrait les personnalités de ses camarades. Une Jiro plus timide avec un Kaminari attentionné. Il avait vu Todoroki se montrer plus expressif que d'habitude, il avait vu Momo perdre un peu de cette rigidité si particulière. Il avait vu un Kirishima plus calme et pensif revenir de ses entraînements, il avait vu un Kouda protecteur et père poule envers les animaux.

Il avait vu cette vilaine se montrer très douce envers Uraraka, ses yeux brillants d'une tendresse que Shadow n'aurait jamais cru voir chez un vilain.

Il avait vu un Bakugou, si fier et si confiant, hésitant et presque rongé par les remords. Il avait vu un Midoriya plus mélancolique et plus inquiet que celui qu'il connaissait, lui habituellement _si_ déterminé.

C'était comme si la nuit dévoilait les faiblesses des autres, les rendant presque vulnérable face au monde cruel qui les entourait.

Shadow le voyait bien, malgré leur apparence si bourru d'apprentis héros, ils n'étaient au fond que des enfants en mal d'affection, cherchant à grandir le plus rapidement possible pour régler des problèmes qui n'étaient pas les leur. Des enfants à qui ont avait confié une tâche trop lourde pour leur épaule et qui commençaient à craquer doucement.

Des enfants qui s'accrochaient désespérément à cette bouée affective pour ne pas perdre pied dans cet océan de responsabilité.

C'était comme un rêve récurrent qui disparaissait une fois le jour venu, et qui revenait lorsque la lune se levait.

Et lui, entité obscure attachée à un hôte, s'en était fait la promesse : il protégerait chacun de ses moments, chacun de ses instants si fugaces et si fragiles.

Il serait le gardien des rêves de ces enfants.

* * *

 _Vous souhaitez adopter un pigeon? Alors écrivez un petit commentaire!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour bonjour!_

 _Nouvel OS, nouveau thème qui reviendra très certainement dans ce recueil..._

 _Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire cette fois-ci, si ce n'est que les plats mentionnés dans cet écrit sont tous comestibles!_

 _On passe à la rubrique réponse aux Guest, et... Bon appétit!_

 _Hrisson-Norman : Va pour Gérard le pigeon! Rempli le bon de commande et ton œuf devrait arriver sous 15 jours! (Et ça s'écrit "Shadow", comme ombre en anglais!) Pour ce qui est du Ochako/Katsuki... Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas fan, je voir leur relation d'un œil... Différent. Enfin tu verras, un OS est normalement prévu sur eux deux... Uhu. Sinon, j'ai bien noté ta demande pour ce qui est du Mina/Kirishima! J'y avais déjà pensé à ce duo là, et je pense pouvoir faire un petit truc sympa... Un grand merci pour ton commentaire!  
_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Cuisine et tradition - Tsuyu.

En ce moment même, les élèves de la classe 1-A se demandaient si c'était toujours une _aussi bonne idée_.

« C'est… Original, je ne connaissais pas. »

Oui, _original_ était le mot.

« Pourquoi on a fait ça déjà ? chuchota discrètement Kirishima à Mina.

\- Tu veux dire… Proposer une soirée bouffe traditionnelle ?

\- Proposer à Tsuyu de faire les repas.

\- C'est une bonne cuisinière vous savez, les réprimanda Uraraka, assise à côté d'eux.

\- Oh bah là… _Permet nous d'en douter_. »

Uraraka ne répondit rien et dégluti lorsque Tsuyu revint avec le second plat. Oui, ils s'attendaient à beaucoup de chose, mais de là à… _ce genre de nourriture_. C'était traditionnel, effectivement.

Tout avait commencé la semaine dernière, lorsqu'un week-end, un petit groupe composé de Sero, Kirishima, Mina, Uraraka, Midoriya et Tsuyu avait commencé à parler cuisine. Jusque là tout allait bien. Personne ne savait comment, mais, ils avaient fini par dériver sur le fait de savoir cuisiner ou non. Kirishima avait avoué avoir apprit deux trois choses avec Fat Gum – et leur avait même promis de leur faire goûter – Sero aidait parfois son père dans son restaurant, Tsuyu cuisinait pour ses petits frères et soeurs… Bref, ils avaient été surpris de voir qu'un bon nombre d'entre eux savaient particulièrement bien faire à manger.

C'est là qu'Uraraka proposa de faire des soirées « c'est-nous-qui-faisons-la-bouffe-ce-soir ».

En soit, ce n'était une mauvaise idée – et c'était même une très bonne idée – mais…

Mais ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à _ça_.

Ils s'étaient amusé à tirer au sort et ce fut sur Tsuyu que la sentence tomba.

« Ce serait sympa que tu nous fasses un truc traditionnel ! Genre une recette familial, avait demandé Sero avec un grand sourire.

\- Bonne idée ! s'était exclamée Uraraka. Ça nous changera de la nourriture basique de la cantine.

\- C'est vrai que ça peut-être amusant, avait renchérit Midoriya, tu penses pouvoir faire quoi ? On peut te donner un coup de main si tu veux… »

Tsuyu avait rétorqué que non, ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire était plutôt facile, et qu'elle pouvait même en faire en grande quantité pour toute la classe.

A présent, ils commençaient à se demander _comment_ ils allaient faire.

« C'est marrant ce truc là… bredouilla Kaminari en pointant un plat bol du doigt. On dirait que c'est… vivant.

\- Ça l'est ! sourit Tsuyu. Ils ne meurent pas quand on les cuits, du coup on les mange crus.

\- Ah, oui… J'imagine. »

Même Katsuki – qu'ils avaient réussi à traîner de force – n'en menait pas large face au menu qu'avait composé l'apprenti héroïne. Il n'avait pas pipé un mot, et se contentait de fixer le bol posé devant lui comme si ce dernier venait de l'insulter.

« Hm, Tsuyu… hésita Midoriya, c'est… Familial c'est ça ?

\- C'est une recette de ma grand-mère oui ! »

Forcément.

Parce qu'ils avaient oubliés que Tsuyu était _une grenouille_.

Et que mangeaient les grenouilles ?

Bingo.

 _Des insectes_.

« Et… ça se mange comment ?

\- N'importe, il faut piocher ! On ne dirait pas, mais c'est super nourrissant, bien plus que le riz ou de la viande… s'installa enfin Tsuyu à côté d'Uraraka.

\- Hm hm… Ça a l'air… appétissant. »

A première vue, les plats paraissaient normaux. Mais, lorsqu'on se penchait dessus, les brochettes de légumes si appétissantes perdaient soudainement leur appétence. La viandes _bougeaient encore_. Ce qu'ils avaient pris pour des chips étaient en fait des _ver séchés_ , et ce qu'ils pensaient être du poulet sauté était en fait des _ver de cire_. Le pauvre Kouda avait failli tourner de l'œil face à la multitude de bestiole qui grouillaient dans les plats.

« Je vous explique : ça, se sont des jumiles. Elles sont meilleures crues, et de toute façon elles ont tendance à survivre au processus de cuissons… » précisa la cuisinière en pointant les plats du doigt.

 _Allons bon_.

Midoriya vit Kirishima donner un coup de coude à Katsuki alors que ce dernier faisait dangereusement craquer ses doigts. Non, faire exploser la table n'était pas une bonne idée. Même pour échapper à ce repas. Et puis, aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient blesser ou vexer Tsuyu – cette dernière étant particulièrement appréciée de toute la classe.

« Ça, c'est des criquets grillés au miel. Il y a beaucoup de façon de les cuisiner, et à chaque fois on obtient une saveur totalement différente. »

Elle paraissait aux anges. Jamais la jeune fille n'avait été aussi bavarde, et aussi… expressive.

C'était presque intimidant.

« Là, on a des sauterelles au chilli. On ne dirait pas, mais c'est pas du tout la même chose que les criquets… Enfin vous verrez !

\- On imagine…

\- Là, c'est des escargots à l'ail. Ils raffolent de ce plat en France, et j'ai été surprise de voir que ce n'était vraiment pas mauvais.

\- C'est vrai ça ? demanda discrètement Mina à Aoyama.

\- Oui. Mais, ce n'est pas courant comme plat… Tout les français n'en mangent pas…

\- C'est _drôle_ , ça ne m'étonne pas… »

Et Tsuyu continua sa présentation, tout en ignorant les quelques remarques désagréables de Katsuki et les chuchotements inquiet des autres. Parce qu'ils allaient devoir manger des insectes presque vivant, parce qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de s'échapper, parce qu'ils se demandaient sincèrement si ils allaient survivre à ce repas.

Car oui, les grenouilles n'avaient certainement pas le même système digestif que le leur.

Le premier à se jeter à l'eau fut Carlos qui – sans surprise – nageait dans le bonheur. Les yeux mis-clos, il mâchait un criquet beaucoup trop gros pour lui avec un air de satisfaction sur le « visage ». Si Carlos avait ouvert le repas, ils n'avaient maintenant pas d'autre choix que de le suivre.

Iida soupira et attrapa l'une des sauterelles sous le regard ébahi des autres élèves. Lentement, il porta l'insecte à la bouche, et… croqua dedans.

« … C'est vachement bon ! déclara t'il une fois la bestiole avalée, sous le regard satisfait de la cuisinière.

\- C'est vrai que c'est agréable comme goût, fit Kirishima à son tour en croquant dans une brochette. Tu as mis du miel avec ? »

Chacun leur tour, ils picorèrent dans les plats et furent surpris de voir que ces insectes étaient _comestibles_. Tsuyu avait fait un travail monstre pour ce qui était assaisonnement et préparation, et tout le monde paraissait se régaler. Même Katsuki du se rendre à l'évidence : les brochettes de cafards étaient bonnes.

« Je suis assez surpris, déclara Midoriya en grignotant des vers, je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait manger autant d'insectes différents.

\- C'est principalement une question de cuisson, lui répondit la cuisinière avec un grand sourire. Si vous voulez, je pourrai vous faire goûter des tarentules grillées et les scorpions frits la prochaine fois ! »

Pauvre Kouda, il ne supporta pas cette dernière image et s'évanouit sur sa chaise, faisant sursauter ses camarades.

« … Tu sais quoi Tsuyu ? Je pense qu'on va s'en tenir aux larves et aux criquets » fit Uraraka en observant Kirishima et Mina essayer de réanimer le pauvre garçon.

Ce repas avait beau être une agréable surprise, ils avaient tout de même leur limite.

* * *

 _Vous connaissez la chanson..._

 _Une review, un pigeon bien-heureux!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir bonsoir!_

 _Et voici le nouvel OS, que j'ai eu du mal à écrire, uh._

 _Avant toute chose, un grand, GRAND merci à ma béta-lectrice sans qui je serai totalement perdue, et qui a accepté de corriger mes écrits sans pour autant connaître le manga... Tu as tout mon amour._

 _ **ATTENTION, SPOIL**! _

_Pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans et regardent l'animé, je vous conseille de ne pas lire ce chapitre! Il contient des spoilers..._

 _D'ailleurs, je me base seulement sur les scans et non sur l'animé, mais promis, je vous préviendrais en cas de spoil possible..._

 _Bref, voici la rubrique Réponse aux Guests, et je vous laisse lire ceci!_

 _Anonyma: Merci pour ta review! J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Tsuyu, du coup elle risque de faire pas mal d'apparition dans ce recueil! Quand au Katsu/Deku, et bien... J'ai une vision de ce "couple" un peu complexe qu'une simple romance. Enfin, je ne sais pas si je ferai quelque chose sur les deux, mais pour le moment je m'en tiens qu'à quelques insinuations par-ci par là... Et oui, le pigeon aura toujours quelques idées!_

 _Hrisson-Norman: Il en faut du temps pour le pigeon ponde un œuf... uhu. (Pour les insectes, j'en ai déjà goûté et peu, et pour les pigeons je le savais aussi!) Et oui, pour ce qui est des fic humoristiques, j'aime bien "tourner autour du pot", laisser un peu de suspens tu vois... Enfin, dans cet OS tu verras comme j'interprête la relation Ochako/Katsuki! Ce n'est peut-être pas ce que tu espérais, mais bon... Sinon, oui j'ai lu le scan sur le passé de Kirishima! (promis je n'oublie pas ton OS sur lui!)_

 _Evilfaul : Eh bien, le peu que j'ai goûté n'est pas si mauvais que ça... Enfin, je ne me lancerai pas dans les tarentules pour autant._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Conflit.

Il y avait bien une chose indéniable et admise au sein de la classe 1-A : Uraraka et Bakugou ne s'appréciaient pas.

Ce n'était pas un simple avis basé sur une première impression ou sur un mal-entendu, non loin de là ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas se voir en peinture. Ce qui, au grand désarroi des autres élèves et Aizawa, entraînait parfois des incidents plus ou moins amusant.

La raison de cette haine était légèrement difficile à comprendre, et seul Kirishima et Momo paraissaient être au courant de la véritable cause – qui au final n'est pas si compliquée que ça.

Au début, Mina avait émis l'hypothèse comme quoi leur querelle cachait un amour inconditionné l'un vers l'autre, mais qu'aucun des deux ne voulaient l'admettre.

Le regard que lui avait lancé Uraraka l'avait vite calmée dans ses fantasmes.

Puis, Toru avait émis la seconde hypothèse. Uraraka et Bakugou aimaient tout les deux Midoriya. Et donc ne s'aimaient pas.

Sauf qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Bakugou cherchait déjà à la faire exploser. Heureusement pour elle, Aizawa n'était pas loin et avait pu arrêter le garçon avant que cela tourne au massacre.

Finalement, Toru n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Effectivement, leur haine tournait autour de Midoriya, mais la véritable raison était un peu plus complexe. Ce n'était pas de l'amour – enfin dans le cas d'Uraraka on pouvait se poser la question – mais autre chose, d'un peu plus _profond_.

Uraraka reprochait à Bakugou d'être cruel et violent envers Midoriya.

Bakugou n'appréciait pas la façon qu'Uraraka avait de lui faire des reproches, et surtout de savoir mettre le doigt _là où ça faisait mal_. Et aussi de se mêler de ses histoires avec « l'autre abruti de Deku ».

Tout simplement.

Mais étrangement, chacune de leur dispute se faisait seulement quand Midoriya n'était pas dans le coin, ou quand il ne faisait pas attention à eux – comme par exemple lors d'entraînement. Pour Uraraka, c'était compréhensible : elle ne voulait pas que son ami se retrouve avec cette haine sur son dos, ni qu'il se mette à culpabiliser. C'était _son_ problème avec Bakugou, et voulait s'en occuper _seule_. Quand à Bakugou, il ne voulait pas que Midoriya s'incruste encore dans ses histoires. Là aussi, « c'était _son_ problème avec l'autre pétasse ».

Et personne ne devait intervenir, sous peine de représailles.

D'ailleurs, bien que régulières, leurs querelles n'étaient pas si bruyantes que ça… Elles s'accompagnaient généralement de petites remarques perfides et discrètes lorsque Midoriya avait le dos tourné, et ne s'échangeaient des coups et des insultes que quand l'un des deux allaient trop loin dans leur réflexion. Enfin, Bakugou cherchait à tabasser Uraraka quand _elle_ allait trop loin. La jeune fille restait toujours maître de ses émotions dans leur joute verbale, ce qui lui faisait gagner un bon nombre de rounds…

Si Kirishima ne s'était pas trompé, il y avait actuellemen pour Uraraka.

Mais, et certains élèves l'avaient bien remarqué, la jeune fille commençait légèrement à perdre patience face au blond désagréable… Et tous se demandaient quand est-ce qu'elle allait finalement exploser – sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Jusqu'à ce jour.

Uraraka et Momo travaillaient ensemble dans le petit salon commun aux 1-A, non loin de Kirishima qui se faisait malmener par Bakugou parce qu'il ne comprenait pas un exercice de maths. Une vision habituelle en somme.

Puis, Midoriya était apparu pour poser quelques questions à Kirishima sur les techniques spéciales et leurs entraînements… Bakugou avait mal pris cette intervention, et avait commencé – comme à son habitude – à insulter le pauvre garçon de tout les noms d'oiseaux possibles. Ce dernier s'était contenté de lui sourire avant de poursuivre son chemin, laissant Kirishima et Momo un peu perplexe.

C'est là qu'Uraraka intervint, visiblement en colère.

« Ça t'écorcherait la bouche d'être aimable une fois avec lui ? grommela t'elle en griffonnant sur sa feuille.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? rétorqua t'il d'un ton désagréable.

\- Moi ? Rien… Mais avec une attitude pareille, j'ai bien peur de te voir devenir un pauvre petit héros de pacotille… »

Face à la remarque, Bakugou se tendit et du se contrôler pour ne pas envoyer valser Uraraka à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Tu parles beaucoup, grinça le blond dans un sourire forcé, mais tu ne fais pas grand-chose pour autant. Tu as peur c'est ça ?

\- J'avais oublié que ton cerveau avait du mal à suivre une discussion normale : là, tu comprends maintenant ? »

Elle leva son majeur et lui fit un superbe doigt d'honneur, crispant encore plus Bakugou, qui se demandait si un être humain pouvait survivre à une explosion directe. La tension augmenta d'un cran, et Momo et Kirishima commençaient sérieusement à se demander si ils n'allaient pas devoir intervenir. Normalement, ils laissaient faire, les deux finissaient toujours pas se calmer, mais depuis le sauvetage de Bakugou… Ils étaient comme sur des chardons ardents. Un seconde d'inattention, et c'était la catastrophe.

« Tu commences sérieusement à me faire chier la connasse, gronda t'il en se relevant légèrement.

\- C'est marrant, c'est le but en fait.

\- Tu n'as que ça à foutre hein. Au lieu de me casser les couilles, tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur ton parcours de héros… Ce n'est pas en parlant que tu vas réussir _à gagner de l'argent_ et à compenser quoi que ce soit… »

Uraraka se figea alors que le blond sourit, fier de cette réaction. Par contre, leurs amis se tendirent pour intervenir si besoin. La raison pour laquelle Uraraka voulait devenir une héroïne n'était pas un secret, mais l'utiliser comme provocation contre elle était tout simplement _lâche_. Momo savait que la jeune fille était parfois trop crue dans ses paroles, mais Bakugou commençait à dépasser les bornes.

« Ochako, Bakugou, vous… commença la jeune fille avant de se faire interrompre par Uraraka qui semblait l'ignorer totalement.

\- C'est lâche. En fait, tu es un lâche. Et tu sais quoi ? grinça t'elle en le fusillant du regard. Je crois que celui qui a le plus besoin de compenser quelque chose, c'est toi. Sinon tu ne t'acharnerais pas sur tout ce qui peut se montrer plus doué que toi… Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu as peur, parce que tu sais que tu deviendras un pauvre petit héros de merde avec ton attitude de connard fini.

\- Dit celle qui se cache derrière Deku et ses parents comme un petit chien apeuré. »

Et ce fut la phrase de trop. Ni Momo, ni Kirishima, ni Bakugou n'eurent le temps de réagir que la claque cingla sur son visage pour résonner dans toute la salle.

Uraraka venait de gifler Bakugou avec une telle force que ce dernier en avait tourné la tête. Plus personne n'osait bouger, tant le coup avait été violent. Jamais, Ô grand jamais ils n'avaient vu Uraraka dans un tel état.

« J'espère que tu ne deviendras jamais un héros » murmura t'elle, retenant ses larmes avec difficulté.

Et elle s'éloigna rapidement du salon, suivit de près par Momo qui l'appelait d'une voix inquiète. Elle se lança à la poursuite de son amie, non sans jeter un regard noir à Bakugou.

« … Mec, tu es vraiment con parfois » souffla Kirishima avant de suivre à son tour les deux filles, laissant ainsi Bakugou seul.

Il attendit quelques instants, avant de poser une main sur sa joue rougit par le coup.

« … Mais quelle salope. »

Quelques jours plus tard, les élèves de la section héroïque participèrent à l'examen qui leur permettrait d'obtenir une licence provisoire de héros.

Et Bakugou échoua, et fut le seul avec Todoroki à ne pas l'avoir obtenu. Mais dans son cas, il ne l'avait pas obtenu – non pas parce qu'il avait merdé comme Double Face – mais bien parce qu'il s'était comporté _comme à son habitude_.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il commença à se poser des questions. A réfléchir réellement sur ce qu'il avait fait, sur les autres et sur la façon dont on le regardait.

Il repensa aux paroles d'Uraraka et à son attitude avec elle, il repensa à l'expression de ses camarades lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'il avait échoué à l'examen, et soudain, le visage de _ce connard de Deku_ lui revint en mémoire.

Il le revit, de l'enfance à aujourd'hui, lui et sa putain de manie de sauver tout le monde.

Seul dans sa chambre, il s'effondra sur son lit et ferma les yeux, les poings crispés.

 _Et si, durant toutes ces années, il avait suivit le mauvais chemin ?_

* * *

 _Quelques petites notes avant de se quitter..._

 _Je déplore un peu le manque d'interaction qu'il y a entre Uraraka et Bakugou. Je sais que Urarake est un poil OOC dans cet écrit, mais j'avais envie de voir quelqu'un s'énerver contre Bakugou (coucou MayaMadena!) parce que quoi quoi qu'on dise, Bakugou est un connard (mais je l'aime bien quand même)._

 _Ah, et au début, cet OS devait être humoristique, mais... En fait j'ai changé d'avis :D_

 _Sur ce, pensez au pigeon, merci d'avance pour vos reviews!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Et re-bonsoir!_

 _Comment allez-vous?_

 _Bon, nous voici avec un OS du genre FLUFFY AS F*CK. Pardonnez moi si il vous paraît plus "bancal" que les autres, j'ai beau adorer la romance, j'ai toujours du mal à écrire dessus._

 _Et oui, je suis plutôt du genre humour bizarre et mélo-dramatique... La subtilité, ce n'est pas mon truc._

 _Bref, voici la rubrique "Réponse aux Guests", et je vous laisse apprécier ce chapitre!_

 _ Anonima: Merci beaucoup, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Moi aussi j'adore leur relation, autant que je la déteste en fait... Je sais, c'est contradictoire mais bon, j'aime les contradictions :D_

 _Evilfaul : Aaah, j'aime le personnage de Bakugou, mais je le déteste aussi. Je le trouve désagréable et égoïste, mais c'est sa fierté et ses convictions qui fait de lui un super perso. Du coup, j'aime bien le voir se faire rabaisser par un personnage comme Ochako... Et puis, on a tendance à oublier qu'il a dit à Midoriya de se jeter du haut d'un toit... Rien pour ça, il mérite la claque. _

_Herisson-Norman : Et oui, la première scène "d'action", et sûrement pas la dernière! Alors effectivement, j'ai remarqué que le site me coupait quelques phrases... Uh. Il y a don pour Uraraka! Quant à Kirishima... C'est un peu différent je pense! Enfin bon, je développerai ça dans ton OS... _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Installées dans le petit salon de leur dortoir, Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, Jiro, Mina, Toru et Tsuyu bullaient tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Elles n'avaient rien de particulier à faire, les garçons étaient elles-ne-savaient-où, certainement occupés à elles-ne-savaient-quoi, leur permettant ainsi de souffler un peu.

Mine de rien, il y avait peu de figure féminine dans le monde des héros, et étaient constamment entourées par la gente masculine. Non pas que ça les dérangeaient – elles n'y faisaient pas attention à vrai dire – mais parfois, un peu de calme leur faisait du bien.

Pas de Mineta qui les harcelait, pas de Bakugou explosif, pas de Kirishima beuglant sa virilité, pas de Kaminari et ses expériences étranges… Bref, du _calme_. Et puis, en compagnie des garçons, elles ne pouvaient pas vraiment parler de tout et n'importe quoi… Comme par exemple…

« Dites, à votre avis, qui ferait le meilleur petit ami ? »

Comme par exemple ce genre de question.

« … Comment ça Toru ? demanda Yaoyorozu en penchant la tête sur le côté, visiblement aussi inquiète que curieuse.

\- Je veux dire, niveau garçon… On a du choix dans la classe. Et je me demandais qui pourrait faire le meilleur petit ami. »

Les quatre filles dévisagèrent Toru comme si cette dernière venait de sortir une connerie grosse comme Fat Gum.

« Pas pour nous hein, précisa t'elle face à leur visage surpris. Je veux dire : en général.

\- C'est très subjectif ça… réfléchit Jiro. Je veux dire, tout le monde n'a pas les mêmes critères…

\- C'est pour ça que je pose la question ! »

Visiblement, elles ne paraissaient pas très convaincues. Mais, puisqu'elles n'avaient rien de particulier à faire, elles commencèrent à réfléchir sérieusement sur la question.

Physiquement parlant, elles n'avaient pas besoin de faire un classement particulier. Chaque garçon de la classe avait son charme propre, et les mutations des uns et des autres rendaient la chose un peu plus compliquée à faire.

Mais Todoroki restait tout de même n°1.

« De toute façon, on a pas le droit de toucher Todoroki, il est pour Momo. »

Toru eu à peine le temps de se lever qu'elle se faisait déjà poursuivre par une Yaoyorozu plus qu'embarrassée.

« C'est vrai ça ? demanda Tsuyu, curieuse.

\- A vrai dire, on se pose des questions » s'amusa Jiro en regardant Toru fuir en gloussant.

Vint la catégorie « galanterie ». Si le physique comptait peu, le caractère dudit petit ami jouait un rôle capital. Pour cette catégorie, le style, la confiance et la tenue entraient en jeu. Étrangement, Mineta et Bakugou furent _immédiatement_ retirés de ce classement.

« Bakugou, on ne sait pas vraiment vous savez… hésita Mina. Si ça se trouve, c'est un véritable gentleman !

\- Peuh, se moqua Uraraka, tu parles. Il est aussi raffiné qu'une mouche en plein repas…

\- C'était classe ça Ochako, ironisa Yaoyorozu en se réinstallant sur le canapé, abandonnant sa course poursuite avec Toru. Mais tu n'exagères pas un peu ? Je sais que tu ne l'apprécies pas beaucoup, mais…

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu l'imagines bien t'offrir des fleurs ? »

Un silence suivit la question d'Uraraka. Toutes tentaient d'imaginer la scène, sans grand succès.

« … Non.

\- Définitivement non.

\- Absolument pas.

\- C'est mort.

\- Bah voilà. »

Elles continuèrent de discuter longuement sur cette catégorie. Ainsi, les petits amis les plus « galants » seraient : Iida, Aoyama, Todoroki et Ojiro. Elles avaient hésité à placer Midoriya et Kirishima, seulement la maladresse de ce premier et la virilité du deuxième contrastaient un peu trop avec les critères.

« Et puis, entre nous, j'ai du mal à voir Midoriya galant… Il me semble trop nerveux pour ça » rigola Toru.

Ensuite vint la catégorie « gentillesse ».

« Bon, encore une fois, on peut retirer Bakugou de la liste.

\- C'est un peu triste non ? se désola Tsuyu. Je veux dire, il n'est ni gentil, ni agréable, ni… A croire qu'il n'a aucune qualité.

\- Mais IL N'A aucune qualité.

\- N'exagère pas Ochako… soupira Jiro. Il doit bien en avoir une ou deux, comme euh… »

Nouveau silence.

« … On y réfléchira plus tard hein » acheva Mina.

Elles hochèrent la tête. Pour le moment, ce n'était pas la question. Mais, mine de rien, cette catégorie était un peu difficile, car tout les garçons de la classe étaient gentil _à leur manière_. Elles finirent par se mettre d'accord pour nominer Midoriya, Shoji, Sato, Ojiro, et Kouda. Elles placèrent Fumikage en entre deux à la demande de Tsuyu, qui affirmait que ce dernier était simplement un peu réservé.

« Bon, maintenant… Celui avec qui _on s'ennuierait le moins_ ! » s'exclama Mina.

Kaminari fut immédiatement placé en tête par Jiro, sans grande surprise. Ensuite vint Kirishima, Hanta et… Bakugou.

« Quoi, Bakugou ? Sérieusement ? s'exclama Uraraka, outrée.

\- Eh, avec Bakugou en tant que petit ami, on est certaine de ne jamais s'ennuyer ! jubila Toru.

\- … Si on est masochiste, effectivement… bougonna t'elle. Mais oui, tu as raison… »

Elles réfléchirent longuement à une nouvelle catégorie. Les filles étaient un peu embêtées, Mineta n'était dans aucune des catégories. Si elles avaient réussi à trouver une qualité à Bakugou, elles pouvaient en trouver une au pervers de la classe… non ?

« … Je t'avoue que j'ai du mal, avoua Tsuyu. On peut toujours lui faire une catégorie 'camarade' non ?

\- C'est rude ça, rit Yaoyorozu. Mais, j'imagine que oui… »

Enfin, elles créèrent une catégorie spéciale « cuisine » pour Sato. Il fallait le noter : il faisait des merveilles au niveau pâtisserie. Mais, elles n'oublièrent pas qu'Hanta leur avait promis un repas… D'ailleurs, elles avaient hâte d'y goûter.

« En y repensant, j'ai cru comprendre que Kirishima avait apprit quelques trucs auprès de Fat Gum, et qu'Aoyama s'y connaissait aussi… »

Donc, les participants de la catégorie cuisine risquaient de s'étendre. Ce qui ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour elles…

« Ah, j'ai une idée de nouvelle catégorie ! sautilla Toru.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Le meilleur au lit ! »

Silence.

Un ange passa, et un deuxième arriva au fur et à mesure qu'elles prenaient conscience de ce que venait de dire leur amie. Yaoyorozu piqua un far monstre, Uraraka cacha son visage dans ses mains, Tsuyu secoua la tête et Mina affichait à présent un air gêné.

« Heu… balbutia Jiro. Cette catégorie me paraît…

\- … Osée, compléta Tsuyu.

\- Je refuse d'y penser, murmura Yaoyorozu.

\- Oh, aller faut bien y passer un jour ou l'autre hein ! » s'amusa Toru.

Les voir réagir ainsi la faisait beaucoup rire, et…

« Y passer ? De quoi vous parler ? »

Elles sursautèrent en même temps et se retournèrent pour voir Midoriya qui revenait visiblement d'une séance d'entraînement au vu de sa tenue. Cette fois, elles rougirent de concert et ne surent quoi lui répondre. Contre toute attente, ce fut Tsuyu qui parla :

« Oh, rien de particulier… On réfléchissait à qui pouvait être le meilleur petit ami.

\- Ah. »

Cette fois, difficile de savoir qui était le plus gêné entre Midoriya et les filles.

« C'est heu… bizarre de faire ça non ? hésita t'il en détournant les yeux.

\- On s'ennuyait, se défendit Mina.

\- Je comprend, mais... Le meilleur petit ami?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

\- Bah… C'est mon avis, et ça va vous paraître un peu naïf mais : il n'y a pas de meilleur ou de pire petit ami, déclara t'il d'un ton étrangement sérieux. Vous l'aimez pour ce qu'il est réellement, qu'importe son apparence ou son caractère. A partir du moment où cette personne vous aime et que vous l'aimez, il n'y a pas de pire ou de meilleur. Il y a cette personne, c'est tout. »

Encore une fois, un silence accompagna la fin de sa phrase. Bouche bée, les filles dévisageaient Midoriya comme si il venait d'avouer quelque chose d'incroyable.

« … C'est beau ce que tu dis, s'étonna Jiro. Je ne te pensais avoir ce genre de raisonnement.

\- Heu, et bien… Je… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Bakugou apparu comme par magie, aussi agréable qu'à son habitude.

« Eh connard, All Might nous attend ! Bouge ton cul ! grommela t'il sans se soucier des filles.

\- Ah oui… J'arrive, heu… à plus tard ! »

Et ils disparurent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparu, laissant les filles dans leur état d'hébétude, toujours aussi surprise par la tirade du garçon.

« … Midoriya est définitivement le meilleur petit ami possible » lâcha enfin Toru, sous le hochement de tête approbateur des autres.

* * *

 _C'est encore moi! Juste pour le fun: la pensée un peu naïve de Midoriya m'appartient... Oui, je vois l'amour de cette façon là! C'est beau, je sais._

 _Oh, une deuxième chose... Je ne laisse jamais rien au hasard dans mes écrits. Parfois, il se peut que certains détails vous donnent un indice sur le prochain OS... ou sur une autre possible fiction... Ou pas :D_

 _Encore merci à vous, et n'oubliez pas de lancer vos reviews comme vous lancerez des miettes de pain pour le Pigeon!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonsoir!_

 ** _RISQUE DE SPOIL POUR CEUX QUI REGARDENT L'ANIMÉ._**

 _Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire pour le moment, donc on passe aux Réponses aux Guests!_

 _Evilfaul: Uh, je ne lis pas beaucoup en ce moment, donc il est possible que certains sujets soient redondants... Je m'en excuse! Mais je suis heureuse qu'il t'ai fait quand même rire. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture, on se retrouve après!_

* * *

Ce que je laisse derrière moi

Il devait être près de 8 heure du soir à Musutafu, quand une voiture rouge à l'allure banale s'approcha du parking du cimetière de la ville.

Installé au volant, All Might paraissait pensif. Une fois garé devant le mémorial aux morts du cimetière, il prit une grande inspiration et tourna la clé afin de mettre fin au ronronnement du moteur, ouvrit la portière et posa un pied en dehors.

L'air était frais, et le soleil commençait à disparaître doucement derrière les immeubles de la ville. L'automne était bien présent, les feuilles des arbres maintenant colorées d'une belle teinte rouge, jaune et orange. Certaines gisaient au sol, et sans savoir pourquoi, cette vision attrista l'ancien héros.

 _Je suis comme ces feuilles mortes_ , songea t'il. _Toujours présent, mais il me suffit d'une brise pour tomber…_

Il poussa un soupire à fendre le cœur et sorti de sa contemplation pour se diriger vers les immenses grilles noires qui surplombaient le mur du cimetière, une fleur à la main. L'endroit était calme, pas une personne, pas même un chat se baladait dans les allées grises.

Rien.

Mais, paradoxalement, All Might avait l'impression d'être entouré d'une multitude de personnes, de fantômes, de souvenirs. A chaque fois qu'il passait devant une tombe, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à celle-ci, lisant rapidement les inscriptions ou observant discrètement les décorations posées sur la pierre.

Il s'arrêta devant une tombe remplie de fleurs et grimaça en lisant l'épitaphe inscrit.

 _Ci-gît Hiro Amada_

 _9 octobre 2011 – 21 octobre 2017_

 _A mon fils bien aimé_

Cette tombe était bien trop petite, et la date bien trop courte au goût d'All Might. Il détourna le regard et s'éloigna de la stèle, la mort dans l'âme.

Il continua d'avancer dans l'allée, chacun de ses pas crissant contre le gravier, chacune de ses respirations faisant apparaître un peu de buée au bout de ses lèvres.

Soudain, il s'arrêta devant une tombe grise et délaissée, et se pencha en avant pour y ramasser les cadavres de fleurs qui reposaient sur la pierre couverte de poussière. All Might entreprit de faire un nettoyage rapide de la tombe, avant de poser son unique fleur dessus.

« Je savais que tu serais ici. »

Il ne sursauta même pas à l'entente de la voix de son ancien professeur. Habillé en civil, Gran Torino s'approchait doucement de la tombe, une canne à la main.

« Cela faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu, lui dit-il pour toute salutation. Mais, je pensais qu'elle serait en… meilleur état.

\- J'imagine qu'elle n'a pas du avoir beaucoup de visiteur ces derniers temps » soupira le vieil homme.

La remarque n'avait beau ne pas être un reproche, All Might se sentit soudainement coupable. Sa dernière visite devait remonter i ans déjà… Et visiblement, personne d'autre que lui n'y était retourné. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

« Tu étais bien occupé ces dernières années, le rassura Gran Torino d'une voix douce. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne t'en voudra pas.

\- Peut-être, mais j'aurai pu… Enfin, j'aurai du revenir au moins une fois, se désola t'il.

\- Les morts n'ont plus besoin de nous tu sais… »

All Might ne répondit rien.

En ce moment même, il ne savait plus où il en était. Lorsque Nighteyes avait prédit sa mort, il ne s'en était pas plus soucié que ça – tout le monde mourrait un jour ou l'autre – mais à présent… A présent il se posait des questions. Sur ses choix, sur ses actes. Sur ces gens qu'il allait laisser derrière lui.

A Tomura et au jeune Midoriya.

« Tu penses à Tomura n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda soudainement Gran Torino.

Surpris, All Might ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais le vieil homme l'interrompit.

« Je te connais par cœur Toshi. Je me doutais bien que ce combat contre One for All n'allait pas te laisser de marbre… Mais, il faut que tu te rendes à l'évidence : tu ne pourras sauver ce garçon. »

Il serra poings face à cette dure vérité.

« Si seulement je… commença t'il.

\- Si seulement tu quoi ? le sermonna t'il. Elle a choisi d'éloigner le monde des héros de sa famille, ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible. Ni toi, ni moi n'aurions pu faire quoi que ce soit, jamais nous n'aurions pu savoir qu'elle avait un petit fils. Même elle ne devait pas être au courant…

\- Oui, mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais. Nous ne savons même pas si cette affirmation est la vérité. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'All for One mentirait à quelqu'un… Et puis même tu l'aurais su, qu'aurais-tu fait ? Tu l'aurais élevé ?

\- … Je ne sais pas.

\- Exactement. Si ça se trouve, cela n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses… Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde Toshi. Pense à ce que tu vas faire à présent. »

Gran Torino avait raison. Ressasser le passé ne servait à rien, cependant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver des remords. Il avait l'impression de… Eh bien, il avait l'impression de l'avoir trahi. Cependant, et il ne le savait que trop bien, il était trop tard pour Tomura… Et il serait très certainement insensé de tenter quoi que ce soit avec le garçon.

« Tu devrais plutôt te concentrer sur ton andouille de successeur avant qu'il ne se détruise lui même, déclara le vieil homme pour le sortir de ses pensées.

\- Il progresse, le défendit All Might, il a encore du chemin à faire, mais il progresse.

\- Ça, je n'en doute guère. Mais comment veux-tu qu'il tienne le coup si tu te détournes de lui pour aller tenter l'impossible ? Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire Toshi. Maintenant, il est temps de passer le flambeau… »

All Might hocha la tête et leva la tête vers le ciel. Il devait laisser le flambeau aux autres héros à présent, passer à autre chose. Sa vie de numéro 1 était terminée, et bien que ce soit difficile à accepter, il faisait maintenant parti des civils à protéger…

« Je me sens comme… Inutile en fait, avoua t'il, les yeux rivé sur les cieux.

\- Foutaise, gronda Gran Torino. Tu ne seras jamais inutile. Tu es un symbole Toshi, tu ne peux peut-être plus combattre, mais tu peux soutenir les autres… Sans toi, le monde serait sûrement bien pire qu'aujourd'hui.

\- N'exagère pas non plus, je…

\- 'Tu' rien du tout. L'important n'est pas ce que tu es devenu, mais le symbole d'espoir que tu légueras aux générations suivantes. »

Dans le ciel, de gros nuages noirs obscurcissaient le ciel d'un air menaçant, et l'on pouvait entendre au loin l'orage gronder.

 _Ce qu'il allait léguer_. All Might avait du mal à savoir en quoi le monde qu'il allait laisser allait être bénéfique pour les prochains héros…

Puis, il pensa à Midoriya et Bakugou. Il se souvint de sa première rencontre avec eux, aux combats qu'ils avaient menés, à leur rivalité. Il pensa aux élèves de l'UA, aux problèmes qu'ils avaient rencontrés et aux batailles qu'ils avaient gagnés. Il pensa à Togata, à Nighteye, et aux héros qui se tenaient dernière lui.

Il pensa à ses prédécesseurs, et au monde qu'il allait laisser.

 _Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire_ , murmura une voix féminine qui lui seul semblait entendre.

 _Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire._

« Ah… Il pleut, murmura t'il soudainement, le visage toujours vers le ciel.

\- Hm ? Il ne pleut… »

Gran Torino s'interrompit en voyant les gouttes de pluie perler sur le visage de son ancien élèves.

« … Effectivement, il pleut. »

* * *

 _J'ai eu du mal à retranscrire les sentiments d'All Might, donc il risque d'être un poil OOC... Mais, j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose sur lui et sur sa dernière victoire contre All for One. Désolé si ça vous paraît triste, mais... C'est le but!_

 _Sinon, j'aimerai tout simplement vous dire: un grand merci. Je ne sais pas à quel point vous vous rendez-compte, mais vos reviews me font vraiment chaud au cœur! Je ne le dirai jamais assez, mais: MERCI._

 _Ah, et bonus: je me suis inspirée d'un autre manga pour écrire cette scène. Lequel? A vous de devinez! (le gagnant aura son poids en chocolat)_

 _Sur ce... Vous connaissez la musique!_

 _Soutenez un pigeon, mangez une review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonsoir bonsoir!_

 _Oui, je sais, je suis en retard... Je m'en excuse. J'avais pas mal de travail, et comme j'étais en vacance, je n'avais pas trop la tête à écrire. Du coup, cet OS risque d'être un peu bancal, ma béta-lectrice n'ayant pas eu le temps de relire, et... Enfin bref._

 _Désolé, uh._

 _En plus, je ne vous cache pas que comme j'écris plusieurs choses en même temps... uhu... Surprise._

 _Voici donc l'OS tant attendu par Hérisson-Norman! J'espère qu'il te plaira._

 _Sur ce, envoyons la rubrique Réponses aux Guests!_

 _Bunny:_ _EXACT! Tu gagnes 42kg de chocolats! Ils arriveront pour noël :P Plus sérieusement, si jamais tu as un thème à me proposer, je t'écoute! Et merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse qu'il t'ai plu_

 _evilfaul:_ _Décidément, tu dois être mon lecteur le plus assidu! Et merci encore pour ta review :)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

No Regrets.

Il faisait de plus en plus froid à Musutafu, si bien que les entraînements du soir devenaient de plus en plus rare. Une partie de la classe 1-A s'était regroupé dans leur salon afin de discuter et de se détendre un peu. Il fallait dire que les derniers événements avaient été riches en émotion…

Installé à l'écart, Kirishima songeait au combat qu'ils avaient mené contre Overhaul et ses sbires. Si il en croyait les retours des autres héros, ils devaient leur victoire à Togata et Midoriya… Mais aussi à la petite qu'ils devaient sauver, Eri.

Lui par contre n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenir de son combat contre la Lance Ultime et le Bouclier Ultime. il se souvenait avoir sauvé Fat Gum d'une mauvaise situation, et avait apparemment impressionné l'un des vilains.

Lui, Midoriya et les autres auraient du se sentir flatter d'avoir aussi bien réussi une mission de cette ampleur, seulement… Seulement, ils ne l'avaient pas réussi _si bien que ça_.

Une grande partie des policiers avaient trouvé la mort lors des combats, et la plupart des héros professionnels avaient été sérieusement blessés… Nighteyes et Togata étaient dans un état critique, Eraiserhead risquait de subir des séquelles à vie, Fat Gum avait été placé en repos forcé, et Rock Lock était pour le moment incapable de bouger.

Seuls Tsuyu, Uraraka, Ryukyu, Nejire et Tamaki étaient indemne – ou presque. Si les conséquences physique étaient moindres, s'en était autre chose pour les conséquence psychologique…

Et il ne voulait même pas penser à Midoriya. L'utilisation de l'alter d'Eri avait failli bousiller son corps, et ses os étaient particulièrement endommagés, si bien qu'ils peinaient à faire le moindre geste. Il avait beau sourire et dire que tout allait bien, Kirishima avait bien remarqué que non, _ça n'allait pas bien_. Il le savait, car il ressentait exactement la même chose.

Il s'en voulait. Il se sentait faible.

 _Quelle sorte de héros était-il si il ne pouvait protéger ses camarades ?_

Il entendit quelqu'un gratter quelques notes à la guitare, avant de commencer une mélodie douce et calme, presque triste. Assise sur le canapé, Jiro entamait une chanson.

 _This is my least favorite life  
The one where you fly and I don't_ _  
_ _A kiss holds a million deceits_ _  
_ _And a lifetime goes up in smoke_

Il ne comprenait pas les paroles, mais quelque chose en elles le rendaient mélancolique. Il ne savait pas si c'était le timbre de la voix de Jiro, ou tout simplement la mélodie en elle même…

« Tu tires une sale tête. »

Il sursauta à l'entente de la voix de Mina. Concentré sur ses pensées, Kirishima ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher.

« Oh, heu… Si tu le dis, dit-il en se forçant un sourire.

\- … Tu n'es pas obligé de te forcer tu sais. On l'a bien vu que vous n'alliez pas bien… soupira t'elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui. »

 _This is my least favorite you  
Who floats far above earth and stone  
The nights that I twist on the rack  
Is the time that I feel most at home_

Son sourire se fana instantanément, et Kirishima se sentit soudainement très fatigué. Était-il si transparent que ça ? Comme Midoriya, il avait feint être en forme, mais…

« … Je… tenta t'il, avant de s'arrêter. Je ne sais pas trop en fait, c'est…

\- Bizarre ?

\- Ouai. On devrait être content d'avoir vaincu Overhaul et ses types, seulement j'ai l'impression que… D'avoir foiré en fait.

\- D'avoir foiré ? s'étonna Mina. Je ne vois pas ce que vous avez foiré. »

Il poussa un soupire à son tour. Comment lui expliquer… ? Il n'était pas certains qu'elle comprendrait. Mais, Mina était Mina, et quelque chose en lui lui disait de vider son sac.

« Comment dire, hésita Kirishima, on a peut être sauvé Eri, mais… Mais il y a eu des dégâts. Je veux dire : regarde dans quel état est Midoriya ! Et même, Togata ou Nighteye, on ne sait même pas si ils s'en sortirons…

\- Et alors ? »

Il cligna des yeux face au ton brusque de son amie.

« Et alors ? répéta t'elle. C'est la vie d'un héros tu sais. Il faut s'attendre à tout… Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a dit que tu voulais _ne plus jamais avoir de regret_ ? _Un héros qui protège autrui_ ?

\- Oui ! Mais… Je… Je voulais les protéger… Et j'en ai été incapable, ils… »

Elle le frappa d'un coup sec sur le crâne, le faisant glapir de douleur.

« Ne te moque pas de moi ! rouspéta t'elle. Tu les as _protégé_. En protégeant Fat Gum, en t'interposant devant lui, tu ne l'as pas protégé seulement lui, mais tu as aussi protégé les autres ! Imagine si le groupe de Nighteyes avait du se battre en plus contre les deux vilains, tu penses qu'ils s'en seraient aussi bien sorti ?

\- Mais comment tu…

\- On nous a tout raconté andouille. Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pu protéger une personne, que tu n'as pas protégé les autres… Et même si tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde… Est-ce que tu regrettes d'avoir protégé Fat Gum ?

\- … Non… Mais…

\- Mais rien du tout. Tu as risqué ta vie pour le protéger. Et ça, il n'y a que les héros qui peuvent le faire. »

 _Il avait risqué sa vie._

Effectivement, il aurait très bien pu mourir lors de ce combat. Il… Il avait surpassé sa peur pour le protéger. Pour prendre le coup à sa place. Pour lui permettre de riposter.

 _We're wandering in the shade  
And the rustle of fallen leaves  
A bird on the edge of a blade_ _  
_ _Lost now forever, my love, in a sweet memory_

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Midoriya, et il le vit en pleine discussion avec Katsuki.

« Midoriya a peut-être le corps en sale état, mais il ne regrette pas, sourit Mina en posant une main sur son épaule. Sans toi, sans Fat Gum, ou sans n'importe qui d'autre, peut-être que le combat aurait été différent…

-… J'imagine… » soupira Kirishima en esquissant un sourire.

Mina avait raison. Il n'avait peut-être pas pu protéger tout ses camarades, mais il avait pu _aider_. Il avait pu – cette fois-ci – agir comme un véritable héros, et cette fois ci, _il n'avait pas de regret_.

Il avait réussi à protéger, malgré ses peurs, malgré son inexpérience, et _il n'avait pas de regret_.

 _The station pulls away from the train  
The blue pulls away from the sky  
The whisper of two broken wings  
Maybe they're yours, maybe they're mine  
This is my least favorite life  
The one where I am out of my mind  
The one where you are just out of reach  
The one where I stay and you fly _

« Je te préfère comme ça ! s'extasia la jeune fille. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Eijiro, je suis certaine que tu pourras devenir un très bon héros.

\- C'est gentil de ta part, dit-il en souriant. Tu sais, je content de t'avoir parlé… Mais quand j'y repense, c'est un peu grâce à toi si j'en suis là !

\- Eh ?

\- Oui ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est comme si tu étais mon carburant… A chaque fois que je te parle, j'ai l'impression que je pourrai soulever des montagnes ! »

Mina cligna des yeux, hébétée, avant de prendre une superbe couleur écrevisse sous le regard confus de Kirishima.

Était-elle malade ?

« J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? s'inquiéta t'il.

\- N-non, je… »

Elle bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles, avant de se relever brusquement et de s'exclamer :

« Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit lors de notre rentrée à l'UA ? changea t'elle de sujet. Que quand tu aurais enfin dépasser tes peurs, je pourrai parler de ton 'ancien toi' aux autres… !

\- Quoi ? Tu n'oserais pas !

\- Je vais me gêner tient ! »

Dans le petit salon de la classe 1-A, l'ambiance s'était adoucie alors qu'on pouvait voir Mina rire à gorge déployée sous le regard horrifié de Kirishima. Uraraka et Bakugou insistaient pour en apprendre plus sur le pauvre garçon, et Midoriya s'amusait face aux bêtises de ses camarades, le tout en écoutant la voix de Jiro.

La chanson prenait bientôt fin, et les derniers accords se firent entendre.

 _I'm wandering in the shade_ _  
_ _And the rustle of fallen leaves_ _  
_ _A bird on the edge of the blade_ _  
_ _Lost now forever, my love, in a sweet memory_

Kirishima n'avait peut-être pas pu sauver tout le monde, mais au moins, il avait pu protéger les autres.

Et ça, il ne le regrettait pas.

* * *

 _Dernier petit point: il est vrai que mes derniers OS n'étaient pas "hyper" marrant, mais promis, la semaine prochaine je suis censé (uh censé) reprendre quelque chose de plus humoristique..._

 _Pour ceux qui veulent la chanson, il s'agit de **"My Least Favorite Life** " par Lera Lynn. C'est elle qui s'est occupé de la BO de la saison 2 de True Detective, que je ne peux que vous conseiller. _

_Sur ce, à la prochaine et..._

 _Soutenez le pigeon!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour bonjour!_

 _Et cette fois-ci on se retrouve pour un nouvel épisode de "Cuisine"! Je pense continuer à en faire quelques uns de cette série là, donc si jamais vous avez des idées pour des duo de cuisiniers, des types de plats, etc... Je suis preneuse!_

 _Bref, passons sans plus attendre aux Réponses aux Guests._

 _Evilfaul : Il a été plus ou moins blessé, mais j'aime bien dramatiser les choses... Au final ce combat s'est fini un peu comme je l'avais prévu...! Et j'espère aussi qu'il y aura des "pauses" comme ça, histoire que ces pauvres gamins se relaxent un peu... _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Cuisine et tradition - Hanta

« C'est toi qui a fait tout ça ? Là, tu m'impressionnes… ! »

Sur la table du salon du bâtiment des 1-A reposait un nombre impressionnant de plats et de boîtes, dégageant une bonne odeur d'épice. Comme promis, Hanta leur avait préparé des spécialités du restaurant de son père : de la cuisine indienne.

« Bon, je ne l'ai pas cuisiné tout seul, fit le garçon d'un ton embarrassé. Mon père m'a donné un coup de main…

\- Tout de même, s'exclama Mina, les yeux pétillants face à autant de nourriture. Ça a l'air super bon, c'est quoi ?

\- Une seconde… »

Il déballa les plats sous les regards gourmands de ses camarades. L'incroyable multitude de couleurs dans les différents menus les impressionnèrent d'autant plus. Il y avait du rouge, du jaune, du blanc, du vert, du violet…

Et l'odeur…

 _L'odeur !_

Ils en avaient l'eau à la bouche.

« Bon, j'ai fait pas mal de trucs différents, mais… Je vous avoue que je ne sais pas trop ce que ça donne, c'est la première fois que je cuisine autant ! avoua Hanta.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais des origines indiennes, s'étonna Ojiro à côté de lui. Quoi que, au vu de la décoration de ta chambre, on pouvait s'en douter.

\- Ma mère est japonaise, et mon père est indien. Ils se sont rencontrés lors d'un voyage, expliqua t'il tout sourire. D'après eux, mon père aurait sauvé ma mère d'une mauvaise passe, et ce fut le coup de foudre…

\- Mais c'est super mignon ! s'exclama Toru en agitant les bras. Pourquoi ça ne nous arrive pas à nous ?

\- Peut-être parce qu'on s'en fout ? » souffla Bakugou qui avait – encore une fois – été traîné de force dans ce repas par un Kirishima surexcité.

La jeune fille ne fit pas attention à la réflexion du blond et continua à fantasmer sur une potentielle romance avec un bel individu masqué, pendant qu'Hanta présentait rapidement les plats qu'il avait préparé. Il y avait des _samoussas_ en grande quantité, du _poulet tandoori_ qui dégageait une odeur _terriblement_ savoureuse, du _Hyderabadi Biryani_ à base de riz blanc, de yaourt, d'oignons, d'épice de safran et de viande de mouton, des _pakoras_ , qui étaient des beignets de légume, ou encore des _bhajjis_ , des espèces de beignets d'oignons et de piments.

« Bon, j'ai mis beaucoup moins de piments que dans les recettes de mon père… Même ses cuisiniers sont d'accord pour dire qu'il a tendance à sur-épicé les plats, s'amusa Hanta. Par contre, faîtes tout de même attention, on n'est pas à l'abri d'un morceau un peu trop relevé. Il y a du _Raïta_ au cas où.

\- D'ailleurs, comment il s'appelle le resto' de ton père ? demanda Kirishima en piochant dans les samoussas.

\- Le Maharaja.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Tu le connais ? s'étonna le cuisinier.

\- Bah ouai, d'après Fat Gum c'est l'un des meilleurs resto de la ville… Et venant lui c'est un beau compliment ! »

Hanta rougit, à la fois heureux et embarrassé par l'éloge du rouge. A côté, Toru fit une remarque comme quoi Kirishima allait prendre plus de kilos que d'expérience, ce qui vexa légèrement le pauvre garçon.

« Dit Bakugou, c'est bon ce truc là ? fit soudainement Kaminari en pointant du doigt un des plats.

\- … Ouai, tu devrais goûter, lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin qui n'avait rien de rassurant.

\- Cool ! »

Et sans se méfier plus que ça, il attrapa une cuillère du plat et…

« Eh… ! Non, attend Kaminari ça c'est… ! »

… et la porta à sa bouche avec un grand sourire.

« … un des plats fait par mon père. Avec la dose de piment… »

Trop tard.

Sourire qui disparu bien rapidement au fur et à mesure que celui de Bakugou grandissait. Bientôt, le visage de Kaminari prit une superbe teinte rougeâtre, et il commença à tousser au point de cracher ses poumons.

« C'est vache ça Katsu'… » sourit malgré lui Kirishima en aidant son voisin qui s'étouffait.

Parce que Bakugou supportait le piment, contrairement aux autres. On pouvait même dire qu'il le supportait TRÈS BIEN, au point de pouvoir manger les plats « mortels » du père de Hanta. Comme si de rien n'était. Et c'est pourquoi il ne fallait jamais, Ô grand jamais écouter les recommandations de ce dernier sur la force des plats… Surtout lorsqu'il savait pertinemment que ses voisins, eux, ne supportaient pas le piment.

Kirishima en avait déjà fait les frais.

« Tu penses que Bakugou en veut encore à Kaminari pour son expérience foireuse de la dernière fois… ? chuchota Mina à Toru.

\- Qui sait… ?

Le pauvre garçon avait désormais une teinte violette et semblait au porte de la mort, essayant d'avaler tout le contenu la carafe d'eau.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa Hanta en tendant le _Raïti_ à Kaminari, la prochaine fois je ferai attention aux doses que prépare mon père… ! »

Après deux carafe et la moitié du plat de _Raïti_ plus tard, le mourant reprenait enfin des couleurs normales.

« C'est bon, siffla t'il d'une vois rauque, tout va bien, je suis vivant… Bakugou tu es un connard.

\- Oui je sais.

\- C'est une arme destructrice ta cuisine, s'amusa Ojiro, il faudra que tu nous donnes la recette, ça peut être utile…

\- En attendant, fit Mina en se pourléchant les doigts, je ne sais pas vous mais moi je me régale !

\- Moi aussi !

\- De même.

\- Hanta, tu es un chef ! »

Il rougit de plus belle face aux louanges de ses camarades, soulagé de voir que malgré la tentative d'assassinat de Kaminari, tout le monde appréciait ses plats.

Décidément, il méritait bel et bien sa place aux côtés de Sato pour ce qui était de la catégorie « cuisine ».

* * *

 _Pour moi, Hanta a des origines indiennes... Qu'est-ce qui me fait dire ça? E bien comme le dit Ojiro: sa chambre, tout simplement. Lors du concours de la meilleur chambre, Mina fait une réflexion comme quoi la chambre d'Hanta fait très "asiatique". Et en regardant de plus près sa déco, on remarque que le style est typiquement indien... Tout simplement._

 _Oui je suis pointilleuse._

 _Sur ce, la bise (de pigeon) et à la prochaine!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonsoir!_

 _Alors tout d'abord, heu... Pardon? Excusez-vous? Je suis un Pigeon indigne, c'est ça?_

 _Non, sérieusement je m'excuse pour mon retard, mais dorénavant la sortie des chapitres se fera de façon to-ta-le-ment aléatoire... Je m'excuse, mais j'avais du travail... De plus, je vous avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à écrire en ce moment, par manque de volonté, d'idée... Bref, un beau petit mélange._

 _Mais non, je ne laisse pas tomber, uh. D'ailleurs, j'ai pas mal d'écrit en cours d'écriture sur divers fandom (il y en a pas mal sur MHA, ne vous inquiétez pas) qui sortirons (peut-être) si j'arrive à les finir, ou au moins à bien les avancer._

 _Enfin voilà voilà, le Pigeon s'excuse encore pour ce retard conséquent._

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse à cette lecture!_

* * *

Soirée film - La Vie est Belle.

« Eh, eh ! Ça vous tente un film ? »

Installée dans le salon, une partie de la classe 1-A regardait Toru avec une drôle de tête.

« Un film ? s'étonna Kaminari, quel genre de film ? Tu en as sur toi ?

\- Non, enfin… Dans la bibliothèque de l'école, on a trouvé tout un carton avec pleiiiin de vieux DVD !

\- On ?

\- Shoji, Ojiro et moi, dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence. Ils ramènent les cartons. »

En effet, il débarquèrent avec deux cartons remplis de pochettes de DVD. Ils semblaient être des copies, car tous avaient le nom du film marqué au feutre dessus.

« … Vous avez demandé l'autorisation pour ça ? demanda Midoriya d'un ton suspicieux.

\- Oui, ils traînaient dans un coin, c'est le vieux concierge qui nous a dit de nous servir… répondit Ojiro en déposant l'un des cartons. La vache, c'est lourd…

\- Bon, regardons ce que nous avons là alors » fit Aoyama en se penchant dessus.

Aoyama, Shoji, Kouda, Toru et Mina sortaient les films pendant que Midoriya, Uraraka, Kaminari Bakugou et Kirishima les triaient en fonction de leur genre – dans le cas où ils connaissaient les films.

« Il y en a plein que je ne connais pas, s'extasia Kirishima en tenant un film nommé _Unfriended_ , ça me donne envie de les voir !

\- Hm, c'est dommage, il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir de quoi ils parlent, se désola Uraraka.

\- J'aimerai bien un film calme, réfléchit Kouda d'une petite voix.

\- FIGHT CLUB !

\- Il a dit 'calme' Kacchan…

\- 'Rien à foutre.

\- Il y a des films français aussi, fit Aoyama, les yeux pétillants. _La Vie est Belle_ , j'en ai entendu parler, je crois qu'il est excellent.

\- C'est quelque chose de tranquille ?

\- Vu le titre, ça ne va pas être très violent à mon avis… s'amusa Mina.

\- On peut le regarder si vous voulez, fit Ojiro en leur tendant le DVD.

\- Je vote pour !

\- Va pour ce film…

\- Pff.

\- C'est OK pour moi. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils, la télé allumée et les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Seul Bakugou faisait sa mauvaise tête, le choix du film ne lui convenant pas. Toutefois, il resta quand même _par pur curiosité_ , assis entre Kirishima et Midoriya.

Le film commença, et tous craquèrent devant Guido et sa passion pour Dora. Mina s'enflamma lorsqu'il enleva sa dulcinée à son propre mariage sur son cheval blanc, manquant de donner un coup à Ojiro. Si la scène fit rire quelques uns dans la pièce, un – dont on ne citera pas le nom – bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Puis, vint le passage où l'oncle de Guido se fit agresser à cause de sa religion, faisant disparaître les sourires sur leur visage. Absorbée par le film, Yaoyorozu versa même une larme lorsque Dona, en voyant Guido et leur fils Giosué partir dans les camps de concentration, décida de prendre le train afin de rester avec eux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le camp, Midoriya s'agrippa accidentellement à Bakugou – qui ne fit aucune réflexion pour une fois – sachant pertinemment ce qui les attendait là bas. Kaminari voulu faire une blague sur l'accent allemand des nazi, seulement il se retint en jugeant l'atmosphère _un peu lourde_ pour une telle remarque.

Kouda hoqueta lorsque Guido expliqua à son fils qu'ils participaient à un jeu géant afin de gagner à un char grandeur nature, en se faisant passer pour un interprète. Tous furent admiratif devant le courage du père qui faisait passer tout les éléments du camps de concentration pour un jeu. La fonderie en fabrique de char, les numéros comme numéros de candidat, le fait de devoir « jouer à cache cache » le jour lorsqu'il allait faire ses besognes de prisonniers…

Aoyama attrapa le bras Shoji lorsque Giosué s'échappa de sa cachette afin de jouer avec les enfants des officiers allemand, et Kirishima s'enfonça dans le canapé lorsque le garçon se retrouva à table avec eux. Ils soupirèrent de soulagement lorsque Guido trouva une énième astuce pour le sortir de là.

Puis, arriva le moment où les alliés s'approchèrent du camps et où les nazis commencèrent à craindre pour eux. Toru cru que Guido allait s'en sortir, déguisé en femme et après avoir caché son fils. Elle manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsque les officiers allemands l'arrêtèrent. Aucun d'entre n'eut à poser de questions pour deviner ce qu'il était advenu de lui.

Uraraka lacha un sanglot quand Giosué retrouva sa mère, installé sur un char allié américain et persuadé d'avoir gagné le jeu.

Enfin, le film se termina sur cette belle scène, laissant un silence de mort dans le petit salon.

Les filles étaient en larme, Kouda semblait comme mort, Kaminari tapotait gentiment l'épaule de Jiro, mal à l'aise. Kirishima lui, tentait de passer par la fenêtre par désespoir, pendant que Shoji et Ojiro essayaient de le retenir. Bakugou ne bougeait pas, visiblement en état de choque, au point qu'il ne sentit même pas Midoriya se coller à lui, le regard vide de toute vie.

« … Bon, c'était un beau film hein ? » fit soudainement Aoyama en se tournant vers eux, les yeux rougeoyants et de la morve coulant de son nez, son éternel sourire affiché sur le visage.

Tous acquiescèrent par réflexe, incapable de commenter quoi que ce soit.

C'était un très, TRÈS beau film, ils ne pouvaient le nier. Mais la prochaine fois, ils se promettaient de se préparer au choc en cherchant la synopsie sur internet. Parce que bon, balancer un film aussi triste que ça avec un titre pareille, c'était fourbe.

Tout simplement _fourbe_.

* * *

 _La première fois que j'ai vu ce film, j'ai réagit exactement de la même façon que Bakugou. Je me suis statufiée. Parce que ce film est beau - vraiment très beau, mais assez triste._

 _Heureusement que j'étais avec une amie pour le voir, sinon je ne vous raconte pas l'état de dépression dans lequel on peut tomber, uh._

 _J'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu! (malgré sa courte durée)_

 _(Le Pigeon mérite t'il sa review ou...? Non, bon je file...)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour bonjour!_

 _Joyeux Noël, bonne année, toussa toussa... Voici donc le dernier OS de 2017 de ce petit recueil. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il continuera en 2018!_

 _Avant ça, j'aimerai tout d'abord remercier ceux qui me suivent et qui apprécient mes textes. C'est un peu vous (même totalement vous) qui me donnent du courage et l'envie d'écrire... Du coup, MERCI!_

 _Et si j'ai des résolutions pour 2018...?_

 _Heu... Essayer de finir, ou du moins poster le début de mes longues fic? Je pense que c'est une bonne idée oui._

 _Sur ce, je passe à la rubrique Réponses aux Guests:_

 _Eliena : merci aha :P oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce film... Personnellement il m'a à la fois dérangé et beaucoup ému. Je devrais le revoir d'ailleurs... _

_Et j'envoie la musique, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Mauvaise Farce

« Attendez… Vous avez fait _quoi_? »

Assis sur le canapé de leur petit salon, Midoriya dévisageait avec effarement Sero et Kaminari. Ces derniers abordaient un sourire espiègle et étaient visiblement _très_ fier d'eux.

« On a inversé les sous-vêtements d'Uraraka et de Bakugou ! ré-expliqua Kaminari d'un air joyeux.

\- C'est complètement débile, siffla Fumikage.

\- Un coup de génie tu veux dire ! s'exclama Sero. J'ai hâte de voir leur tête quand ils vont s'en apercevoir…

\- Il faudra filmer ça.

\- Discrètement pas contre. »

Mais, les deux garçons semblaient être les seuls à qualifier leur farce de « génie ». Vu le regard que leur lançaient leur camarades, ils n'étaient pas forcément d'accord avec eux.

« Vous êtes stupide, marmonna Yaoyorozu. Ils ont déjà du mal à s'entendre, vous aggravez les choses avec vos blagues inutiles…

\- Mais non ! Justement, ça va les rapprocher ! fit Kaminari en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Laissez tomber, soupira Kirishima qui avait deviné où il venait en venir, vous n'arriverez jamais à les mettre ensemble.

\- Ah ? Et pourquoi pas ?

\- C'est impossible. Même si ils s'entendaient un peu mieux, ce serait tout simplement _im-po-ssible_. »

Il insista sur le mot « impossible » de façon à ce que ses imbéciles d'amis comprennent une bonne fois pour toute.

« Moi je vous trouve trop péjoratif, bougonna Sero. Et puis, ça peut être marrant, ils vont être tellement embarrassés l'un l'autre qu'ils arrêteront de se sauter dessus à chaque croisement de couloir ! »

 _C'est pas faux_ , songèrent les autres élèves. Cette petite farce leur offriront peut-être un moment de répit dans la dure guerre qu'était celle de Bakugou et d'Uraraka…

Mais, cela n'empêchait pas le fait que cette idée était totalement stupide.

« Ça reste pas très malin, commenta Yaoyorozu. Autant Ochako sera embarrassée, autant Bakugou… Et puis je ne trouve ça pas vraiment sympa pour elle. C'est irrespectueux. On appelle ça une atteinte à la pudeur.

\- Oh c'est bon…

\- Non, intervint Mina à son tour, moi je ne trouve pas ça sympa non plus. En plus comment vous avez fait pour fouiller dans sa chambre ?

\- On a nos méthodes, sourit Sero.

\- Nous voilà rassurée…

\- Relax les filles, tempéra Kaminari, on ne va pas fouiller vos chambres. On a juste eu un coup de chance pour Uraraka, c'est tout… Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on avait volé ses petites culottes ! On ne s'appelle pas Mineta. »

Les filles n'étaient pas vraiment convaincu, à juste titre. En soit, la farce ne partait pas d'une mauvaise intention, mais… Elles trouveraient un moyen de venger Uraraka afin de leur donner une bonne leçon.

On n'entrait pas impunément dans la chambre d'une fille, un point c'est tout.

« Je ne veux pas être là quand ils vont s'en rendre compte, chuchota Fumikage à Kirishima et Midoriya.

\- _Personne_ ne veut être là… se désola Midoriya.

\- Mais vous savez que vous allez de gros problèmes si ils se rendent compte que c'est de votre fait ? demanda Kirishima d'un ton inquiet.

\- Impossible ! Uraraka pensera que ce sera Mineta…

\- Sympa pour lui.

\- Et Bakugou sera trop énervé ou gêné pour y réfléchir. Un coup de génie je vous dis ! »

Un silence accueilli ses paroles. Fumikage détourna le regard, Kirishima fit une drôle de tête, Midoriya grimaça et les filles se lancèrent un regard entendu.

Elles n'étaient pas si sûres de ça…

« Tu es sûr de toi ? insista le rouge.

\- Absolument ! s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

\- Donc pour vous… Ni Bakugou, ni Uraraka ne vont savoir que c'est _vous deux_ qui ont inversé leur sous-vêtements ?

\- On n'est pas des bleus tout de même, rétorqua Kaminari. Vous n'allez pas cafter hein ?

\- Ah, ça ne risque pas, murmura Midoriya d'une petite voix.

\- Nous non… Mais si jamais ils l'apprenaient de votre bouche ?

\- Oh, on est pas stupide au point de vendre la mèche !

\- On ne tient pas à se faire tuer. »

Un nouveau silence accueilli leur parole. Cette fois-ci, tout le monde – excepté les deux farceurs – tirait une drôle de tête, les laissant un peu perplexe.

« Vous… Vous n'allez rien dire hein ? demanda Sero, une goutte de sueur coulant de sa tempe.

\- Oh, nous non… Mais j'ai bien peur qu'ils soient déjà au courant.

\- Hein ?

\- Les gars, souffla Yaoyorozu, retournez-vous. »

Lentement, très lentement, les deux élèves se retournèrent, soudainement beaucoup moins fier qu'avant. Et là, ce fut le drame.

Derrière eux se tenaient Bakugou et Uraraka, un sourire plus ou moins effrayant sur leur visage. Ils n'avaient pas l'air très amusés, _étrangement_.

 _Oh_.

« Vous… vous avez tout entendu hein, balbutia Kaminari.

\- Absolument tout, répondit Bakugou d'une voix trop calme.

\- Et heu… ça ne vous fait pas trop rire hein.

\- Non. Pas vraiment.

\- …

\- …

\- … Bon bah… On va y aller alors, ehe… »

Et sans crier gare, ils détalèrent le plus vite possible afin d'échapper aux deux monstres qui allaient très prochainement leur refaire le portait.

« Un chacun ? demanda Uraraka en faisant craquer ses doigts.

\- Deal. »

Et ils s'élancèrent à leur poursuite, le visage déformé par la colère. Rapidement, des explosions et des cris de souffrances retentirent dans tout le bâtiment, faisant soupirer leur camarade.

Ce n'était pas faute de les avoir prévenu…

« On ne devrait pas intervenir ? demanda soudainement Fumikage. Ils risquent de se faire tuer à ce niveau là…

\- Bah, rétorqua Mina, ils doivent assumer…

\- Et puis pour une fois que Bakugou et Uraraka sont sur la même longue… sourit Kirishima d'un air espiègle. Ce serait _dommage_ de les arrêter.

\- Dommage que ce soit pour tabasser Kaminari et Sero, répondit Midoriya, pas plus inquiet que ça. Mais ils ont raison sur un point : au moins ils ne se disputent pas pendant ce temps là… »

Ils hochèrent la tête, pas plus préoccupé par les hurlements de douleurs que poussaient leur deux camarades, et retournèrent à leur préoccupation.

Au moins, ils retiendront la leçon : ne jamais, Ô grand jamais faire de blague à Bakugou et Uraraka en même temps. Leur coopération pouvait être mortel.

* * *

 _Je ne sais pas vous, mais je voyais bien Bakugou et Uraraka faire un break pour frapper des gens... A la base, je voulais les faire se battre contre des vilains, mais je trouve ça beaucoup plus drôle sur Kaminari et Sero._

 _Comment? Si je m'acharne contre Kaminari? Non pas du tout._

 _Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous voulez parler._

 _Bref, fêtez bien votre réveillon, ne buvez pas trop, faites attention à vous, NE CONDUISEZ PAS APRES AVOIR BU, amusez vous bien... Pleins de petites choses quoi!_

 _Sinon vous savez ce qui me ferait plaisir? ... Un commentaire de votre part! :D_

 _La bise!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour les canetons!_

 _Oui, encore une fois un long retard, et je m'en excuse. Je vous avoue qu'en ce moment c'est un peu le bazar dans ma tête, entre mes concours qui arrivent à vitesse grand V, ma prépa, mes écrits que je tente d'avancer désespérément..._

 _Et ma mauvaise manie de jouer les procrastinatrices à tout bout de champs._ _Une belle pagaille, vous n'imaginez même pas._

 _Enfin bref, je dédis ce OS à **Moira-chan** pour m'avoir donné l'idée. Je t'avais dit que j'arriverai à le sortir celui-là... Allez voir ses écrits, ils sont très bien et très frais, je ne peux que vous les conseiller! (En fait non, c'est un ordre. Bougez vous et allez la voir bande de moineaux.)_

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse lire le tout, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chat-alors!

Shota Aizawa était quelqu'un qu'on pouvait qualifier de « modèle ».

Rien, dans son comportement, ne laissait paraître un quelconque vice ou hobby qui pouvait être suspect ou peu recommandable. Non, Aizawa Shota était un professeur des écoles respecté pour son autorité, et un héros – bien que peu reconnu – apprécié pour sa discrétion et son efficacité.

La seule chose qu'on pouvait lui reprocher à la limite, était son apparence quelque peu négligée… Mais dans une société où porter des cornes était chose commune, ce n'était pas vraiment important.

Il était vrai que son attitude froide et peu encline à la discussion en rebutait plus d'un, mais lorsque l'on prenait le temps de le connaître, le terrible Eraserhead s'avérait être quelqu'un de particulièrement agréable et empathique, qui appréciait aider les autres.

Bonne chose pour un héros/professeur.

Seulement, il y avait un « mais ».

Il y avait forcément une face cachée chez ce si parfait professeur.

Quelque chose qu'il n'avouerait jamais, pas même sous la torture. Quelque chose qui pouvait mettre en péril tout ce qu'il avait construit jusqu'ici…

« Tu exagères, se moqua Présent Mic. On s'en fiche non ?

\- Ce n'est pas qu'on s'en fiche, rétorqua Aizawa, mais si les élèves pouvaient ne pas être au courant… Ça m'arrangerait. »

Du moins, c'est ce que pensait notre-dit professeur alors qu'il fixait l'imbécile qui lui servait d'ami d'un regard noir.

« Maiiis, ce n'est pas grave tu sais, continua le blond. Moi je trouve ça -

\- Je me contrefiche de ce que tu en penses, souffla t'il. Rend moi ça maintenant. »

Il fallait dire qu'Aizawa avait toujours été très à cheval sur certains principes. Par exemple, il ne mélangeait jamais « vie privée » et « boulot ». Tout ce qui se passait chez lui, ou tout ce qui sortait de Yueï ne regardait que lui. Lui et seulement lui.

Principe qui avait été allègrement bafoué à cause de sa relation avec Hizashi, mais ceci était une autre histoire.

Ainsi, il ne voulait pas que des personnes puissent être au courant de _ça_ , tout simplement. Pas que c'était honteux, mais... Mais tout de même.

« Bon, bon, si tu insistes… Je savais que tu les aimais bien, mais de là à avoir une telle passion pour les -

\- Ce n'est pas une passion, rétorqua Aizawa, je les aime bien, un point c'est tout.

\- Non c'est vrai, plutôt une obsession dans ton cas. »

Hizashi esquiva le coup de poing de son ami en gloussant, et lui rendit ce qu'il cherchait tant à récupérer… C'est à dire un magazine particulier.

Pas un magazine pour adulte non, loin de là – il ne s'appelait pas Midnight – mais un autre type de magazine _bien particulier_.

Aizawa poussa un nouveau soupire et rangea son cahier dans son sac sous le regard amusé de son ami.

« Dis moi Shota, commença t'il très sérieusement. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Dis toujours…

\- Je peux passer chez toi ce soir ?

\- C'est mort.

\- S'il te plaît ! implora t'il. Il _faut_ que je voie ça ! »

Le pauvre professeur soupira. Il n'aurait _jamais_ du cracher le morceau auprès de son ami. Ce n'était pas pour rien que c'était toujours lui qui se déplaçait lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient après les heures de travail. Inviter Hizashi chez lui, c'était un coup à perdre toute crédibilité auprès de lui… Et auprès des élèves. Il connaissait très bien son ami, et il savait qu'il pouvait se montrer très _très_ bavard.

Il fallait dire qu'avec un alter comme le sien, difficile de faire preuve de discrétion.

« Je n'aurai jamais du te le dire de toute façon, s'agaça Aizawa. Tu vas te montrer insupportable avec ça.

\- Bah, je l'aurai su un moment où un autre. Tu sais que tu ne peux rien me cacher ! sourit-il d'un air narquois. Et puis avoue le, c'est assez cocasse venant de toi !

\- C'est justement pour ça que je ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant.

\- Sincèrement ? Shota, qu'est-ce que les gens en ont à faire ?

\- Écoute, j'ai déjà été trop médiatisé avec les conneries des vilains… Alors si en plus les journalistes se mettent à farfouiller dans mes affaires, ça ne va pas me plaire. Tu sais comment ils sont avec les héros : la moindre chose prend une ampleur énorme.

\- … Un point pour toi. »

Sur ce point, il est vrai qu'Aizawa avait raison. Depuis l'ascension des héros, les journalistes se montraient sans pitié avec eux, souhaitant tout savoir sur leurs « incroyables sauveurs ». Si certains héros se prenaient au jeu, d'autres – comme Aizawa – faisaient en sorte de rester le plus discret possible et n'hésitaient pas à se montrer froid ou distant pour éloigner les plus curieux.

Pour All Might et Endeavor, ce n'était pas compliqué. Un sourire accompagné d'une belle histoire ou un regard noir et hop ! Plus de journalistes.

« Du coup je pourrai quand même venir chez toi ?

\- … Bon, si tu veux, abandonna t'il.

\- Ce soir ?

\- Tu es du genre insistant hein.

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ! » chantonna Hizashi.

Aizawa leva les yeux au ciel devant les fanfaronnades de son ami.

« OK. A condition que ce soit toi qui apporte le repas…

\- Pas de problème !

\- … et la bouteille.

\- Ça marche ! »

Il soupira, et le héros pu enfin retourner à ses corrections de copies. Si seulement il avait eu l'intelligence de mieux ranger son magazine, il n'aurait pu ne pas avouer _ça_ à cet imbécile. A présent il se sentait fatigué, entre les bêtises qu'il lisait dans les copies – _sérieusement Mineta ? Pourquoi avoir dessiné un pénis ?_ \- et celles d'Hizashi, il commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

« Mais je dois dire que ton magazine m'a l'air d'être plutôt bien…

\- …

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me moquer de toi…

\- Non, vraiment ? ironisa t'il.

\- N'empêche que j'ai hâte de rencontrer tes 7 chats ! s'exclama le blond en ignorant ses regards noirs. Ils s'appellent comment ? Je pourrai jouer avec eux ? »

Aizawa se pris la tête entre ses mains.

Il n'aurait jamais du acheter son _Miaou-magazine_ avant de venir faire classe. Jamais.

* * *

 _Et voilà! Un OS très (très) court, mais que je qualifierai de plutôt léger. La relation Aizawa/Hizashi est assez ambiguë dans cet OS. Mais je vous laisse imaginer ce que vous voulez uhu... Je dis ça, je ne dis rien..._

 _Au fait: avez-vous des idées pour les noms de ces fameux 7 chats? Quelque chose me dit que je les ferai bien revenir._

 _Sur ce, plein de bisous et à une prochaine._

 _(Vous connaissez le single de fin... Une review, un pigeon sauvé!)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour!_

 _Comment ça va? Moi ça va. J'ai des concours très bientôt, donc je vous avoue que le stress est présent uhu. J'essaye de tenir un rythme d'écriture à peu près correct, mais... Mais voilà quoi._

 _Enfin, passons sans plus tarder à la rubrique_ _Réponse aux Guests:_

 _Evilfaul: Merci pour ta review! :P A défaut d'aimer les autres, je le vois bien vivre avec pleins de chats... Et sympa les noms! Je prend note._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Cuisine - Aoyama

« Quel temps de merde… Ça fait presque 3 semaines qu'on a pas vu un seul rayon de soleil ! Et en plus il fait super froid… »

Affalée dans le canapé du salon commun des élèves de 1-A, Mina se morfondait tant elle le pouvait. Il fallait dire que ce samedi était particulièrement triste : il n'y avait aucune possibilité de sortir à cause du mauvais temps, et le froid avait lui avait retiré toute envie de travailler ou de faire un quelconque effort.

Et elle n'était pas la seule dans cet état. Iida, Kirishima, Uraraka, Midoriya, Tsuyu, Aoyama et Fumikage semblaient eux aussi broyer du noir.

« Je m'ennuie, marmonna Kirishima pour la énième fois. Il n'y a personne pour faire une petite séance de musculation avec moi ? Ça pourrait nous réchauffer !

\- On les connaît tes séances de musculation, rétorqua Fumikage dans un soupir. La dernière fois j'ai eu des courbatures pendant 3 jours ! »

Assis à côté de lui, Midoriya et Iida esquissèrent un sourire. Même eux, d'ordinaire si studieux, n'arrivaient pas à se concentrer sur leur devoir de mathématique. Ils avaient beau essayer de résoudre les problèmes, ils se déconcentraient à chaque remarques ou à chaque blagues de leurs camarades. Iida avait beau s'exclamer qu'il était « nécessaire de travailler, car un héros se devait de fournir un travail régulier », son manque de motivation était flagrant. Il avait fini par abandonner ses recherches et bavardait tranquillement avec Uraraka à propos des derniers entraînements du professeur Aizawa.

« Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, soupira Midoriya en refermant son livre. Ce temps est vraiment déprimant.

\- Ce n'est plus déprimant à ce niveau là… grommela Mina. C'est carrément mortel ! Un peu plus et je vais me transformer en larve !

\- Je crois que Tsuyu t'a devancée sur ce point. »

En effet, la pauvre jeune fille comatait dans un coin, à moitié épuisée et démoralisée. Elle avait beau adorer la pluie, le froid la rendait incapable de tout mouvements et interactions corrects. Elle avait insisté pour faire un tour dehors le matin même, mais le vent glacial et la pluie avaient manqué de la transformer en statue de glace.

Son côté grenouille la rendait très efficace par temps humide, mais par un froid tel que celui-là, il lui empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit.

Seul Aoyama ne semblait pas affecté par l'ambiance morose qui régnait au sein de la pièce. Il paraissait même heureux, du moins il affichait sur son visage son air de « celui qui prévoit quelque chose », comme le disait si bien Toru.

« Dîtes, demanda soudainement le garçon en pianotant sur son portable, on a prévu quelque chose de particulier pour le repas de ce soir ?

\- Heu, on mange au self je crois… répondit mollement Tsuyu ; étalée dans un fauteuil.

\- Donc personne n'a prévu de faire la cuisine ? »

A cette question, les adolescents relevèrent la tête, soudainement plus attentifs.

« Tu veux faire la cuisine ? s'étonna Kirishima. Mais il est presque 19 heure, tu ne vas jamais avoir le temps de cuisiner… Si ?

\- Et même si tu avais le temps, ajouta Iida d'un air très sérieux, Lunch Rush ne te laissera pas avoir accès aux cuisines.

\- Oh, il est assez indulgent sur ce point par contre. Il nous laisse souvent utiliser ses fours quand on lui demande gentiment. »

Il fallait dire que le cuisinier semblait même apprécier ces petites visites culinaires. A chaque fois qu'il voyait débarquer Kirishima, Sato ou encore Hanta, il sautillait presque de joie et les laissait utiliser toutes les machines qu'ils souhaitaient.

En échange d'une portion de ce qu'ils pouvaient cuisiner : il n'était pas stupide pour deux sous.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu veux faire comme plat ? demanda Midoriya à Aoyama avec un regard curieux.

\- Et bien mon cher, je vous propose une _raclette_! » s'exclama t'il en prenant une pause magistrale.

Un silence accueilli la proposition d'Aoyama, qui ne bougea pas d'un poil durant tout ce moment de blanc. Les élèves finirent par se lancer des regards en coin, et ce fut Mina qui brisa le silence :

« Une _quoi_? »

Aoyama tourna la tête vers elle lentement, très lentement, et la dévisagea d'un air horrifié.

« Tu… Tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la raclette.

\- Non.

\- Et vous autres… Non plus ?

\- Non plus » répondirent-ils en cœur.

Le garçon porta une main à son cœur et s'écroula au sol d'une façon théâtrale – ou très _Aoyamaesque_ comme le disait si bien Toru – le visage dévasté par la douleur.

« Vous… vous ne connaissez pas la raclette, murmura t'il pour lui même sous le regard inquiet de ses camarades. Quelle trahison… Quel blasphème !

\- Heu, Aoyama, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Fumikage en s'approchant de lui. Tu es un peu pâle…

\- C'EST VOUS QUI N'ALLEZ PAS BIEN ! s'exclama t'il de nouveau en se relevant soudainement. Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de la raclette ? Vous n'en avez jamais _mangé_?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette raclette ? s'agaça Uraraka. C'est si incroyable que ça ?

\- Mais _ma chère_ , la raclette est la plus belle chose au monde ! C'est ce qui permet de résoudre tout les conflits, avec la raclette, _tout est plus beau_ !

\- On a perdu Aoyama je crois » railla Mina devant les réactions excessives de son ami.

Le garçon s'emporta dans des explications abracadabrantes et incompréhensibles sur les bienfaits divins de la raclette. Les autres ne comprirent pas la moitié de son charabia, mélangeant parfois du français et du japonais. Si il se montrait souvent _vif_ , il était tout de même rare de le voir faire preuve d'un tel engouement par rapport à quelque chose de précis.

C'était même la première fois qu'il se montrait aussi… _passionné_.

« Bon, OK, fait nous goûter cette raclette, fit Kirishima dans l'espoir de calmer son ami. Mais tu as de quoi faire ce repas ? »

Aoyama se calma aussitôt, et prit la pose en lui faisant un petit sourire :

« Ça, mon cher ami, je m'en occupe ! »

Et sur ces mots, il disparu dans les escaliers, laissant les autres élèves à présent, ils avaient perdu de leur caractère maussade et étaient curieux de voir ce que comptait préparer l'excentrique de de la classe.

Ils patientèrent donc tranquillement dans le salon, la faim se faisant de plus en plus ressentir. Une demi-heure passa, puis 45 minutes, et… Toujours aucune nouvelle d'Aoyama.

« Je commence à m'inquiéter, déclara Midoriya en fronçant les sourcils.

\- J'espère qu'il ne fait rien d'interdit, ajouta Iida.

\- Tu ne te préoccupes que du règlement hein ? se moqua Uraraka en dévisageant son voisin. Mais je me demande bien ce qu'il est en train de faire… »

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que Lunch Rush fit son apparition avec une grosse boite dans les bras, une aura étincelante autour de lui. Il paraissait _ravi_. Derrière lui, Aoyama apparu enfin avec un sac de course sur les épaules et une casserole de pomme de terre dans les mains, lui aussi muni de cette même aura étincelante.

« Merci beaucoup Lunch Rush ! s'exclama t'il en levant son pouce vers lui. Vous êtes fabuleux ! »

Le cuisinier lui rendit son signe, et fit un petit salut de la main aux autres enfants avant de s'éloigner, les laissant de nouveaux seuls entre élèves.

« … C'était quoi _ça_? demanda Fumikage surpris.

\- Oh, juste un petit accord entre lui et moi ! sourit Aoyama. Maintenant aidez moi à installer tout ça… Mina, peux-tu nous sortir un couvert s'il te plaît ?

\- Chef oui chef ! » répondit la jeune fille avec entrain.

Ils commencèrent à installer un couvert pour eux, tandis qu'Aoyama sortait une grosse machine électrique du carton. Il fit divers branchements sous le regard curieux de ses camarades, et installa la casserole de pomme de terre sur le dessus de la machine.

« Tu nous expliques ? fit soudainement Tsuyu ; à présent réveillée.

\- Avec plaisir ! Ceci, c'est un appareil à raclette. La raclette, c'est du fromage, de la charcuterie, des pommes de terre et pleins d'autres bonnes choses !

\- Très diététiques tout ça, rit Kirishima avant d'écarquiller les yeux devant les ingrédients que sortait Aoyama. Attend, où est-ce que tu as trouvé tout ça ?

\- Surprise ! »

Il continua de présenter les autres ustensiles nécessaires à la bonne dégustation de la raclette – les palettes, les spatules en bois – tout en installant les ingrédients. Il posa sur la table des champignons, un grand choix de fromages et de charcuteries, des oignons coupés en morceaux, des œufs de caille, un pot de cornichon… A présent, tout le monde venait à se demander : mais où avait-il trouvé tout ça ?

Toutefois, la faim commençait à prendre le dessus sur la raison, et l'odeur du fromage fondu et des patates chaudes leur mettait l'eau à la bouche. Ils s'installèrent rapidement autour de la table et se firent passer les ingrédients un à un, et bientôt l'ambiance maussade disparue complètement pour laisser place à une ambiance plus joyeuse.

« Mina passe moi les champignons s'il te plaît !

\- Mais ce fromage est vachement bon !

\- Ce n'est pas du cannibalisme pour toi de manger des œufs Fumikage ?

\- Je ne suis pas oiseau… Midoriya fait gaffe, la palette est chaude ! »

Tous dégustaient avec appétit la raclette, s'amusant de la façon dont le plat était présenté et de la convivialité du repas. Si ils s'étaient un peu méfiés de ce que pouvait leur proposer Aoyama, ils se réjouissaient à présent de ce merveilleux repas.

« Aoyama, chapeau pour ça ! fit Uraraka la bouche pleine de pomme de terre.

\- Comme quoi ce garçon peut être une véritable lumière » ajouta Tsuyu en grignotant sa charcuterie.

Il leur fit un grand sourire, trop heureux d'avoir réussi à changer l'ambiance. Il n'aimait pas les voir avec le moral dans les chaussettes, si bien qu'il avait longuement réfléchis à une solution pour leur redonner de la joie de vivre.

Et quoi de mieux qu'un raclette pour ça ?

« C'est vrai ça ! s'exclama Kirishima avec un grand sourire. Ton idée de raclette est brillante ! »

On pouvait le dire : à présent, Aoyama rayonnait de bonheur.

* * *

 _Oui._

 _Vive la raclette._


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonsoir!_

 _Non, je ne vous abandonne pas. La preuve, voici un nouvel OS!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Blocage

« Je vais être clair : je ne m'en occuperai pas cette année. Quoi qu'il se passe, je refuse de le faire.

\- Shouta, ne faites pas l'enfant, en tant que professeur, c'est aussi de VOTRE responsabilité.

\- Je. Refuse. »

Recovery Girl soupira. Voilà qui allait être problématique. Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure qu'ils dissertaient là-dessus, et le héros ne semblait pas vouloir en démordre. Ce n'était pourtant pas si difficile, si ? Elle le faisait chaque année, ce n'était pas la mort.

« Il est vrai que que venant de Shouta… gloussa Present Mic. Je le vois mal s'en occuper.

\- Va te faire voir Hizashi.

\- S'il vous plaît ! les sermonna la vieille femme. Je vous demande un service, ce n'est pas la mer à boire non plus ? »

Le silence qui suivit son éclat de voix fut plus que suggestif. Au moins ce point était réglé… Ils avaient beau sauver la veuve et l'orphelin tous les quatre matins, les héros ne restaient pas moins de grands gamins au sale caractère.

« Nemuri, vous, vous pouvez le faire au moins ?

\- Comment dire… hésita t'elle d'un air embarrassé. J'aimerai beaucoup, _beaucoup_ vous aider Recovery Girl, mais vous comprenez que en ce moment… Et puis je ne suis peut-être pas la meilleure personne pour le faire, ce n'est pas que je…

\- Bon, dites le que vous ne voulez pas le faire.

\- … Je ne veux pas le faire.

\- Vous ne m'aidez pas du tout les jeunes. »

Les enseignants présents lui lancèrent un regard gêné, penauds de ne pas pouvoir venir en aide à leur infirmière préférée.

Des ennemis, ils en avaient combattu. Beaucoup. Plein même ! Plus que le nombre de doigts qu'ils avaient sur les deux mains – et c'était déjà pas mal. Mais ÇA, ce n'était pas un combat qu'ils pouvaient mener aussi facilement. Que ce soit le blasé Eraserhead, l'épatant Present Mic, la séductrice Midnight ou encore le puissant All Might, aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait le faire.

Enfin, techniquement, ils pouvaient le faire.

C'est qu'ils ne _voulaient_ tout simplement pas le faire.

« Toshinori…

\- Heu… Je ne suis pas sûr d'être le bon héros pour le faire. Je suis une figure particulière et… Non, vraiment je ne peux pas.

\- Je vais bientôt finir par croire que vous avez tout simplement _honte_ de ne pas savoir l'expliquer » souffla Recovery Girl en passant une main sur son visage.

Ils s'indignèrent devant l'insinuation légèrement humiliante de la vieille femme, mais ils n'osèrent pas hausser la voix plus que ça. Ils étaient quand même un peu en faute, et il serait dangereux pour eux de protester plus que ça. Elle pouvait être effrayante parfois…

Recovery Girl, elle, se disait qu'il fallait peut-être faire quelque chose pour ce blocage. Un cours ? Elle sourit en imaginant leur tête si elle venait à leur proposer une chose pareille. Quoi que… Elle rangea une idée dans le coin de sa tête, se disant qu'elle avait autre chose à régler pour le moment.

« Vous ne pouvez pas demander à vos collègues de vous dépanner ? demanda Aizawa ; espérant trouver une solution.

\- Oui, pourquoi ne pas demander aux autres infirmières ? Ou à votre assistante, elle est plutôt forte pour ça, réfléchit All Might.

\- Elles sont toutes occupées, et Akira a autre chose à faire… Elle est très occupée en ce moment, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. »

Elle appuya sur le « tout comme moi », avec espoir de les faire réagir un minimum. En vérité, elle pouvait très bien se charger de ça… Mais plus elle les voyait refuser, plus elle se disait qu'il fallait qu'elle les force à le faire.

Une sorte de petite vengeance personnelle pour tous les élèves blessés qu'elle récupérait chaque jour malgré ses avertissements.

« Sérieusement, Recovery Girl… commença Midnight, vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser faire ça. Ce serait une catastrophe !

\- Il est vrai que ce ne serait pas une très bonne idée, renchérit Present Mic. On a pas été entraîné à ça.

\- Vous êtres des professeurs, gronda t'elle. Vous pouvez enseigner ça !

\- Ils risquent d'en ressortir plus traumatisés qu'autre chose… De plus il vaut mieux l'accord du directeur pour ça et…

\- J'en ai déjà discuté avec le directeur, et il ne s'est pas opposé à cette éventualité. »

Nouveau silence, nouvelle gêne.

La vieille femme poussa encore une fois un soupire, ses doigts tapotant avec agacement la surface de son bureau. Une vraie bande de gosses, elle n'avait pas d'autre nom pour les qualifier. Les professeurs des autres lycées le faisaient bien, _eux_. Et elle en avait visité des lycées, elle en savait bien quelque chose.

« Bon, donnez moi une bonne raison pour laquelle vous ne devriez pas le faire !

\- On risque de traumatiser les étudiants.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

\- Je ne sais pas du tout comment expliquer ça.

\- Ce n'est _vraiment_ pas une bonne idée.

\- Vos arguments sont invalides. Au moins, Toshinori est honnête, mais ce n'est pas ça qui va me convaincre… »

Ils poussèrent un soupire de concert, et soudainement, Recovery Girl eu une idée. Puisqu'ils ne voulaient absolument pas le faire… Elle le ferait. Mais elle allait devoir régler deux trois petites choses en même temps… En tant qu'infirmière, elle ne pouvait laisser une telle chose ignorée. Elle travaillait pour le bien être des élèves, mais aussi pour ceux des professeurs.

Et c'était bel et bien un blocage, qu'elle se devait de… débloquer.

« Bon, vous avez gagné, je m'en occuperai… »

Les quatre enseignants parurent soulagés, jusqu'à apercevoir le sourire inquiétant de la vieille femme. Oh, ça n'annonçait _rien_ de bon. _Rien du tout_.

« … Vous avez raison, vous ne savez certainement pas expliquer tout ça. C'est pourquoi j'ai une condition… »

* * *

Recovery Girl entra dans la classe où la 1-A et la 1-B étaient réunies, le sourire aux lèvres, suivit d'Aizawa, All Might, Midnight et Present Mic. Les élèves furent un peu intrigués par l'allure dépitée de leur professeur. Voilà qui étrange… Sûrement plus que la présence de Recovery Girl et la soudaine fusion de leur deux classes.

Midoriya s'était-il encore cassé quelque chose ? Non, il était assit à sa place, tout autant intrigué que les autres.

C'était donc autre chose.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! salua l'infirmière d'une voix enjouée. Aujourd'hui, je me permet de prendre la place de vos professeurs pour vous faire un cours un peu spécial.

\- Spécial ? C'est pour ça que vous nous avez réuni ? fit remarquer Tetsutetsu.

\- Tout à fait ! De plus, vos _charmants_ professeurs ont gentiment proposé de m'aider cette année…

\- Quelque chose cloche, chuchota Jirou à Toru. Ils ne m'ont pas l'air ravi.

\- Je dirai même plus : regarde la tête du professeur Aizawa, on dirait qu'il va se pendre d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Et c'est quel genre de cours spécial ? » demanda Iida en levant la main.

Recocery Girl sourit de plus belle, puis s'assit sur une chaise avant de prendre de nouveau la parole :

« Vous êtes peut-être des apprentis héros, mais il y a encore beaucoup de choses que vous vous devez de savoir… Et que j'estime indispensable pour votre épanouissement.

\- De la politique ?

\- Non. Cours d'éducation sexuelle jeunes gens ! »

Et merde.

« YES ! » beugla Mineta dans le fond de la classe.

Au même moment, les professeurs maudissaient Recovery Girl.

* * *

 _Dernier blabla_

 _Bah oui. Ça reste des lycéens, apprentis héros ou non. Il faut bien qu'ils apprennent ce genre de chose... Vous les imaginez à l'âge adulte, sans savoir quoi que ce soit? Avouez que ce serait amusant..._

 _Ah, et Akira est mon OC, c'est l'assistante de Recovery Girl. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne la verra quasiment jamais, ou en simple coup de vent (je ne suis pas fan d'OC non)_

 _A la prochaine!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonjour bonjour!_

 _Merci à Maya Leonarth et à Guest pour leurs reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir! Pleins de bisous à vous_

* * *

Il sait:

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne dizaine de minutes que Carlos fixait Kirishima d'un air suspicieux. Enfin, difficile de dire qu'une grenouille avait un air suspicieux sur le visage, mais sa façon se plisser les yeux et de ne pas détourner le regard était quelque peu… étrange. Amusant pour les autres, mais dérangeant pour le concerné.

« Tsuyu, appela Kirishima embarrassé. J'aime beaucoup Carlos, mais il commence à me mettre mal à l'aise. Tu ne veux pas faire quelque chose ? »

Compatissante, Tsuyu récupéra la grenouille et la posa plus loin. Mais, à peine l'eut-elle déposée que ce denier sauta de la table pour se poster une nouvelle fois face au garçon, les mêmes yeux plissés, sans bouger d'un millimètre.

« OK, ça commence à être flippant là, fit remarquer Kaminari allongé sur le sofa. Tu as fait quelque chose pour qu'il te fixe comme ça ?

\- Ban, non. Rien de plus que d'habitude quoi.

\- Carlos, intervint Tsuyu, il y a un problème avec Kirishima ? »

Il ne répondit rien, toujours immobile et incroyablement concentré.

« Il fait peut-être une bataille de regard.

\- Ça peut faire une bataille de regard une grenouille ? s'étonna Ojiro non loin de là.

\- Visiblement oui… Et il est sacrément fort à ce jeu.

\- Je serai toi je commencerai à m'inquiéter… fit Hanta à Kirishima. C'est louche tout ça.

\- Tu crois que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Je commence à flipper moi !

\- Il fait peut-être une fixette sur toi… suggéra Tsuyu.

\- … Vous ne voulez vraiment pas m'aider ? »

Ils tentèrent donc plusieurs choses, comme essayer d'attirer l'attention de Carlos avec des insectes, le changer de place, cacher ses yeux, même faire en sorte que Kirishima change de place, mais rien n'y faisait, il persistait à fixer le garçon d'un air toujours aussi suspicieux.

Voilà qui étrange.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien fait ? demanda Hanta. Il n'a jamais réagit comme ça.

\- Bah non !

\- Tu lui as peut-être accidentellement piqué son goûter un jour…

\- Carlos prend un goûter ?

\- Comme toutes les grenouilles en pleine croissance ! rétorqua Tsuyu. Est-ce que c'est ça Carlos ? »

Pour la première fois, il secoua la tête en signe de négation, sans quitter Kirishima du regard. Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans ses yeux, simplement… une sorte de curiosité étrange, presque amusée. Comme si il avait vu quelque chose, ou senti quelque chose qui émanait du garçon, et qui l'intriguait.

Ou le perturbait.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, mais quoi qu'il en soit, je m'excuse, OK ? Et sincèrement, tenta Kirishima maladroitement. Vraiment, je suis désolé. »

Mais rien à faire, Carlos ne bougeait toujours pas.

« Bon, soupira Ojiro, tu dois chercher ce qui a pu se passer ces derniers temps. Il ne te fixe pas comme ça sans raison, je veux dire… Il doit bien avoir quelque chose derrière la tête ? »

Car Carlos était loin d'être stupide, comme grenouille. Il était même très intelligent, si bien que le voir réagir de cette manière attisait la curiosité des autres élèves.

« Alors, ces derniers temps, on a eu… Bah rien de spécial.

\- Tu n'as pas fait de connerie avec Bakugou ? réfléchit Kaminari.

\- Non.

\- Tu n'as pas entraîné Midoriya ou Todoroki dans une de tes séances de musculation bizarre ?

\- Non, je… Eh, va te faire voir, je m'entretiens, c'est tout !

\- Tu n'as pas essayé d'espionner les filles pendant qu'elles se changeaient ?

\- … Ne me compare pas avec Mineta veux-tu.

\- Tu n'es pas de mèche avec un association secrète de super-vilain, et tu n'essayes pas de détruire l'école avec leur aide ?

\- Non mais… Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

\- Tu n'as pas utilisé secrètement les cuisines en pleine nuit sans l'accord d'un quelconque professeur ?

\- Heu… »

Au vu de l'air embarrassé de Kirishima, ils avaient vu juste. Ce dernier utilisait bien les cuisines la nuit lorsque personne ne s'en doutait.

« C'est donc toi ! s'exclama Hanta. J'entends toujours des gens se promener la nuit, je me demandais qui ça pouvait être.

\- Il y a pas mal de passages la nuit tu sais, ajouta Tsuyu. Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que tu utilises les cuisines en secret non ?

\- Non… Et pour votre gouverne, Lunch Rush m'en a donné l'autorisation, donc je ne pense pas que ce soit ça.

\- Attend, tu fais quoi en cuisine la nuit ?

\- Je cuisine, tu veux que je fasse quoi d'autre ?

\- La nuit ?

\- C'est plus calme, il y a moins de passage.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas le soir pendant les pauses ?

\- Parce que je travaille ! J'ai des notes à rattraper moi…

\- Excuse-nous Kirishima, commença Ojiro, mais comprend-nous : c'est louche d'aller dans les cuisines la nuit. Surtout que tu peux le faire le week-end, et je ne t'ai pas vu travailler énormément ces derniers temps…

\- C'est les stages ça.

\- Kirishima, que fais-tu en cuisine la nuit ? _Réellement_?

\- Mais je cuisine ! »

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Que Kirishima cuisine, ce n'était pas un problème en soit. Depuis qu'il côtoyait Fat Gum, il avait pris l'habitude de faire divers desserts sucré et quelques plats salés, mais il le faisait rarement tout seul. Il était soit en compagnie de Sato pour essayer un million de recette, soit avec Lunch Rush. De plus, pourquoi la nuit ? Il était difficile de croire ses excuses.

Non, Kirishima cachait quelque chose, et Carlos était visiblement au courant de ce petit secret.

« Carlos, fit soudainement Tsuyu, est-ce que Kirishima nous cache quelque chose ? »

Malheureusement pour eux, la grenouille ne répondit pas, et ne fit aucun signe significatif. Serait-ce autre chose ?

« Je peux vous le prouver si vous voulez, soupira le suspecté, il me reste du cheese cake.

\- … Il t'en reste ? Attend, tu n'as pas bouffé près d'un cheese cake entier à toi tout seul ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! J'en avais fait pour Fat Gum et pour Tamaki pour les stages. Fat Gum n'a jamais le temps d'en faire et il adore ça, alors…

\- Ça se tiens, soupira Ojiro. C'est gentil de ta part en tout cas. Je veux bien y goûter si il en reste ! »

Kirishima acquiesça et alla chercher le gâteau, toujours épié par Carlos, quand Koda fit son apparition, visiblement de bonne humeur.

« Ah, Koda tu tombes bien ! s'exclama Hanta. Carlos est bizarre avec Kirishima, tu ne veux pas essayer de voir ce qu'il a ? »

Koda paru surpris par la demande, et haussa des sourcils en guise de question.

« Il n'arrête pas de le fixer depuis vingt minutes

\- Ah. »

Alors il se pencha vers lui et commença à lui parler, sans grande différence. Buté, Carlos ne semblait pas vouloir cracher le morceau et continuait de regarder Kirishima à l'autre bout de la pièce, qui n'avait pas bougé afin de savoir ce que lui voulait la grenouille.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se mette à l'observer la nuit dans son lit.

Soudain, Carlos finit par pousser un petit croassement, que Tsuyu s'empressa de traduire :

« Il dit qu'il sait. »

Kirishima sembla se figer, et eut pendant une fraction de seconde un étrange petit sourire crispé, que personne ne manqua de remarquer.

« … Je ramène le gâteau hein ! »

Et il disparu aussitôt, laissant les autres élèves quelque peu perplexe. Malgré toutes leurs demandes, Carlos se refusa d'en dire d'avantage, prolongeant ce nouveau mystère.

Qu'est-ce que Carlos pouvait bien savoir ?

* * *

 _Dernier blabla:_

 _Oui, un OS... Un peu particulier, je vous l'avoue, mais... Mais je ne dis rien, vous verrez._

 _Au fait, il y a une explication quand à mes rares parutions. Premièrement, je suis en période de concours, du coup mon esprit n'est pas trop dans l'écrit. Secondement, j'écris pleins de trucs, pleins d'histoires, sur pleins de fandoms, mais je n'arrive jamais à les finir... Très agaçant, je vous l'avoue._

 _Sur ce, à la prochaine pour la suite de l'histoire!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Et voici la suite du mystère autour de Kirishima..._

* * *

Le secret:

Les cours étaient à présent terminés pour la journée, les élèves rentrèrent tranquillement dans leur dortoir attitré pour prendre du repos bien mérité. Aizawa semblait en pleine forme ces derniers temps, si bien qu'il n'hésitait pas à faire souffrir les pauvres enfants avec ses exercices démoniaques et tortueux.

Seulement, deux d'entre eux, bien qu'épuisés, avaient décidés d'utiliser leur temps de repos pour mener l'enquête sur le petit secret de Kirishima. Il y avait un truc, forcément, puisque ce dernier semblait devenir de plus en plus nerveux au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Que faisait-il la nuit ? Qu'est-ce que Carlos savait ?

« Bon, chuchota Kaminari à Tsuyu, il faut que l'un d'entre nous suive Kirishima cette nuit pour voir où il va, et ce qu'il fait. Je viens à me demander si il traîne réellement dans les cuisines… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Tu penses qu'on devrait l'espionner ? lui demanda t'elle en plissant les yeux. C'est assez indiscret.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir ce que Carlos sait…

\- Si, bien sûr… Mais maintenant que Kirishima sait que nous savons que Carlos sait quelque chose que nous ne savons toujours pas, il va se montrer plus prudent. »

Kaminari cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, repassant en boucle ce que venait de dire la jeune fille. Il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vraiment suivi là.

« Tu me donnes mal à la tête, déclara t'il simplement.

\- En gros, se reprit Tsuyu, Kirishima va se montrer plus discret à l'avenir, et il nous sera difficile de le suivre…

\- Ah ouaiiii… On peut demander à Carlos non ? »

Tsuyu acquiesça, puis se mit à réfléchir sur comment ils allaient pouvoir organiser la chose. Espionner leur ami n'était pas si difficile en soit, mais le problème était qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait chercher. Est-ce qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un en secret ? Le genre d'amour interdit qu'il y avait dans les livres de Yaoyorozu ? Non, ce n'était pas son genre. Ou enfreignait-il les règles de l'école pour mener des expérience ? Non, sûrement pas… Ou peut-être qu'il échangeait des informations cruciales avec des Vilains pour son propre compte ?

Non, non, et non. Carlos l'aurait signalé immédiatement, et elle voyait très mal Kirishima les trahir de cette manière. En plus, il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. C'était donc quelque chose de personnel. Mais quoi ?

« Je me vois mal veiller la nuit pour attendre qu'il sorte de sa chambre et faire je-ne-sais-quoi après, soupira t'elle. Je rappelle qu'on a la visite annuelle chez Recovery Girl dans quelques jours, je ne veux pas arriver en étant épuisée parce qu'on le surveillait.

\- Bah, la visite c'est trois fois rien. Une petite piqûre pour un vaccin, deux questions et puis c'est tout.

\- Il n'empêche que ça m'embarrasse un peu de fouiller dans ses affaires comme ça.

\- Roh, c'est bon… Ça ne va pas le tuer ! »

Mais elle devait l'avouer : cette histoire avait éveillé sa curiosité. Et puis, si elle veillait un peu plus tard pour « vérifier que tout allait bien », ce n'était pas un crime, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'était pas en faute. De plus, si Kirishima passait son temps dans la cuisine la nuit sans être fatigué, c'est qu'il n'y restait pas bien longtemps.

« Bon, céda Tsuyu, surveillons le une nuit. Demain, c'est samedi, on peut dormir. Il y a donc plus de chance qu'il se décide à sortir.

\- Super ! s'exclama Kaminari avant de baisser le ton pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux. Mais comment on va faire ? Il va falloir qu'on se mette d'accord sur les horaires. Si on le rate, on n'aura pas l'air malin. Et puis je ne veux pas me faire attraper par l'un des surveillants… Tu sais que Mineta a failli se faire prendre l'autre soir ?

\- Mineta est un abruti, grommela la jeune fille, il a essayé de fouiller dans la chambre de Toru, j'aurai préféré qu'il se fasse prendre.

\- Si ça peut te consoler, Iida l'a sacrément engueulé quand il s'en est vanté.

\- Encore heureux ! »

Kaminari sourit devant la mine boudeuse de Tsuyu. Oui, Mineta était un abruti, mais grâce à lui, il savait exactement quand passait les surveillants, et où. A force de raconter comment il manquait de se faire attraper, le garçon avait vite schématisé le parcours qu'il faisait, et donc l'emplacement des surveillants. Et même, il en savait plus que lui à présent. Par exemple – ce que Mineta ne savait pas – c'était que les couloirs étaient vides entre 3h et 5h du matin. Et qu'il y avait plus de monde entre 23h et 1h. Ils allaient donc devoir surveiller, tout en tenant compte de ces contraintes.

Comme de vrais espions.

Il expliqua donc ce qu'il savait à Tsuyu – à voix basse car Iida les regardait d'un drôle d'air depuis quelques instants – et ils établirent un plan pour pouvoir trouver le secret de Kirishima.

Ils étaient enfin prêt.

 _La nuit venue…_

Tsuyu dormait profondément lorsque Carlos la réveilla. Un peu agacée, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda son réveille : 2h15 du matin. Étrange, puisqu'elle devait surveiller le couloir qu'entre 5h et 6h. Puis, elle vit un voyant rouge clignoter sur son portable et y jeta un coup d'œil. Kaminari venait de lui envoyer un message.

' _L'oiseau à quitté son nid ! Je répète, l'oiseau à quitté son nid ! Il n'est plus dans sa chambre.'_

Ni d'une ni de deux, elle se leva, attrapa une veste et sorti discrètement de sa chambre pour se diriger vers celle de Kaminari, suivie de Carlos. Comment savait-il qu'il n'était pas là ? Heureusement pour elle, aucun surveillants ne rôdaient dans les couloirs, lui laissant la voie libre.

Ils ne passaient pas non plus à 2h, bonne chose à savoir.

Une fois devant la chambre de son partenaire d'espionnage, elle toqua à sa porte et attendit.

« Ah, enfin, chuchota le garçon en la laissant entrer. Je crois qu'il est dans les cuisines, comme prévu !

\- Comment tu sais qu'il n'est pas là ? demanda t'elle en croisant les bras.

\- Je voulais aller au toilette, et en passant devant sa chambre, j'ai vu que sa porte était ouverte… Et personne à l'intérieur ! J'en déduis donc qu'il est sorti.

\- Donc on va vérifier dans les cuisines ?

\- C'est parti ! »

Ils quittèrent tous les deux la chambre, leur visage camouflé par une grande écharpe pour ne pas se faire reconnaître. Ils envoyèrent Carlos en éclaireur pour être sûr de ne pas croiser d'individus capable de leur barrer la route, et marchèrent à pas de loup dans les couloirs. Ils parlaient par signes afin de faire le moins de bruit possible, malheureusement, Tsuyu ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'essayait de dire Kaminari.

« Je disais, chuchota t'il, qu'on va devoir passer par dehors, et qu'on risque de croiser des gens !

\- Tu m'apprends quelque chose Sherlock. Quoi qu'à 2h du matin, ça m'étonnerait… »

Ils arrivèrent enfin dehors, et en voyant la cours déserte, Tsuyu abandonna son attitude de ninja. Carlos était sûr de lui : il n'y avait personne pour le moment, ils pouvaient passer sans problème. Par contre Kaminari insista pour rester « discret », et manqua plusieurs fois de se faire mal en faisant des roulades plus ou moins silencieuses.

Elle avait vu mieux comme ninja.

« La cuisine n'est plus très loin… Je vois de la lumière, tu avais raison ! s'exclama t'elle à voix basse en pointant du doigt une fenêtre.

\- Mais j'ai _toujours_ raison ! »

Ils se faufilèrent discrètement dans le bâtiment, et arrivèrent enfin aux portes menant au réfectoire – et par conséquent à la cuisine. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils entendirent des voix provenant de la pièce, et se stoppèrent juste devant l'entrée pour écouter de qui il s'agissait.

« … pas de ma faute, je fais comme je peux ! »

Kirishima était donc bien présent, et semblait en pleine discussion avec quelqu'un. Visiblement, l'autre personne lui répondit, mais aucun des deux ne furent capable d'entendre sa réponse. Ils se rapprochèrent donc doucement, veillant à ne pas être vu.

« Je sais ! s'exclama Kirishima, je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable, mais c'est le seul moyen. Ah, passe moi le sucre s'il te plaît.

\- … meilleure des idées, répondit son interlocuteur. … parler… pas grave.

\- Grave, non, mais… Je te l'ai déjà dit pourquoi. »

De quoi parlaient-ils ? Et surtout, Kaminari était incapable de reconnaître la voix. C'était un garçon, mais qui ? Impossible à dire.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! s'exclama le garçon d'une voix plus forte. En plus, Lunch Rush va finir par se douter de quelque chose…

\- C'est le seul moyen !

\- Tu ne pouvais pas demander à Sato ?

\- Et que tout le monde soit au courant ? Non merci… Ils vont se foutre de ma gueule pendant des décennies.

\- Je suis au courant, et je ne me suis pas foutu de toi.

\- Toi c'est différent… »

Une minute… songea Tsuyu en écarquillant les yeux. La personne avec qui Kirishima parlait n'était autre que… Midoriya ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec lui dans les cuisines en pleine nuit ? Et de quoi parlaient-ils ?

« Il n'empêche que ce n'est pas sain Kirishima, soupira Midoriya. En ça, et tes séances de sport compulsives, tu vas finir par te rendre malade. Et tu devras aller voir Recovery Girl, dans tous les cas.

\- Ne m'en parle paaaas, gémit Kirishima. Ça m'angoisse rien que d'y penser…

\- Il faudrait en parler, tu ne peux pas toujours rester comme ça… Tu vas vraiment être mal après, et tu pourrais avoir des problèmes avec les professeurs aussi.

\- Je sais, je sais… Le four est chaud ?

\- Oui, 250°C, c'est bon. »

Un bruit de grille métallique se fit entendre, et les voix s'éloignèrent un peu, les empêchant d'entendre la suite de la conversation. Curieux – et désireux d'entendre la suite – ils tentèrent de se rapprocher encore plus, mais… Un bruit de métal qui tombe les empêcha de faire quoi que ce soit.

Kaminari venait de faire tomber une casserole sur le sol.

« Merde ! souffla t'il, on fait quoi ?

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda la voix de Kirishima.

\- On se montre, soupira Tsuyu, tant pis, autant leur demander en face. »

Ils se relevèrent donc, dévoilant leur cachette aux deux élèves. Si Midoriya parut soulagé de ne pas voir un prof ou un surveillant débarquer, son voisin n'était clairement pas serein.

« Kaminari ? Tsuyu ? hésita t'il, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

\- Heu, alors c'est une longue histoire, commença Kaminari, mais sachez que nous -

\- On voulait juste savoir ce que tu cachais » avoua Tsuyu sans prendre de gant.

Le blond lui envoya un regard dépité, puis haussa les épaules, se disant que Tuyu n'était pas toujours à l'aise avec la subtilité.

« Ça ne sert à rien de le cacher, soupira Midoriya. Tu devrais leur dire.

\- …

\- Ça peut t'aider tu sais.

\- …

\- Bon, je m'en occupe : vous savez qu'on a rendez-vous avec Recovery Girls dans quelques jours ?

\- Heu… ouai, fit Kaminari. Ouai, pour la visite annuelle.

\- Vous savez qu'on va avoir un rappel de vaccin.

\- Logique. Mais je ne vois pas où est le problème.

\- Les piqûres. C'est ça le problème, grommela Kirishima.

\- Les piqûres ? demanda Tsuyu intriguée. Mais… attend, tu es phobique des piqûres ?

\- Moui. »

Un silence accueilli l'aveu, sans que les pseudo-espions ne comprennent quoi que ce soit. Quel rapport avec la cuisine et le fait de cuisiner des gâteaux à 2h du matin ?

« Bon, j'explique, fit son voisin. En gros, quand Kirishima se met à stresser, il se met à grignoter. Sauf que, c'est difficile de trouver à manger sans passer par les cuisines.

\- Et comme je ne voulais pas voler de la nourriture, continua le rouge, j'ai décidé de cuisiner à la place, avec les ingrédients que me refilait Fat Gum.

\- Quel est le rapport avec ta phobie ?

\- J'ai compris ! s'exclama Tsuyu. C'est pour ça que tu te comportes bizarrement depuis plusieurs jours, tu as _juste_ peur pour le rendez-vous. Et pour compenser ça... Tu cuisines et tu manges en douce. »

Tout s'expliquait : les passages dans la cuisine de nuit, le comportement nerveux, les entraînements et les séances de sport intensives qu'il faisait à la place d'étudier… Tout ça, parce qu'il était stressé à l'idée de se faire vacciner ! Et il mangeait pour compenser le stress. Logique.

« C'est tout ? lâcha Kaminari, tout ça pour ça ?

\- Parce que vous vous attendiez à quoi ? s'étonna Midoriya.

\- Je ne sais pas… Un truc exceptionnel ? »

Ils soupirèrent de concert face aux remarques du blond. Au moins, il ne paraissaient pas vouloir se moquer de Kirishima quant à sa phobie, c'était déjà ça.

« Bon, maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, restez jusqu'à ce que le gâteau soit cuit, déclara Kirishima en s'asseyant sur le plan de travail. Il y en a largement assez pour 4.

\- Super ! J'avais justement un petit creux…

\- Au fait Midoriya, comment ça se fait que tu sois au courant ?

\- Il m'a accidentellement réveillé une nuit, et… J'ai voulu voir si il n'y avait pas de problème, rougit-il légèrement.

\- Je vois. C'est assez mignon d'avoir peur des piqûres quand même…

\- Oh, écrase. »

A côté, Carlos bailla. Il avait essayé de leur dire que ce n'était pas important, mais aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait écouté. Franchement, ça ne valait pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat.

* * *

 _Dernier blabla:_

 _Chapitre plus long que d'habitude, pour votre grand bonheur. Quoi que, je ne suis pas hyper fan de cette suite, malheureusement j'avais du mal à voir comment je pouvais modifier ça (et pourtant je l'ai réécris plusieurs fois). Celui là est donc - pour moi - de moins bonne qualité, à mon grand regret._

 _Je m'excuse d'ailleurs si les OS sont moins intéressant, mais j'ai un peu de mal à écrire en ce moment. J'ai plein d'idées en tête, mais je suis incapable de les coucher sur papier. C'est très frustrant._

 _Sur ce, des bisous et à la prochaine!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonsoir,_

 _Et... Voici un nouvel OS. Un peu plus poétique, plus court aussi. Bref, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Invisible:

Toru avait toujours aimé espionner les gens. Non pas par manque d'intimité, ou par méchanceté, mais simplement par curiosité. C'était une véritable drogue pour elle : elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le développement de son alter qui l'avait rendue ainsi, ou si c'était sa curiosité qui avait agit sur la nature de son alter. Encore une fois, impossible de dire qui de l'œuf ou de la poule était apparu en premier.

Au début, elle avait fait de nombreuses gaffes : vêtements visibles, parler alors qu'elle aurait dû se taire… Si bien qu'un bon nombre de ses camarades avaient fini par l'éviter, la jugeant comme envahissante ou embarrassante. Certains même avaient failli en venir aux mains, souhaitant lui donner une bonne leçon. Triste fait de cette société : les forts avaient le droit de maltraiter les faibles, car les faibles avaient besoin d'être endurci et devaient prendre conscience que la vie n'était pas toute rose.

Donc on leur tapait dessus, et les adultes ne disaient rien.

Toutefois, Toru savait qu'elle n'était pas faible. Elle était même beaucoup plus forte que la plupart de ses petits camarades, et même plus forte encore que les adultes qui s'occupaient d'eux à l'école. Elle était plus forte qu'eux, parce qu'elle avait vu des choses. Des choses que les gens voulaient garder secret, des choses honteuses qui ne pouvaient être révélé. Elle n'avait pas tout de suite compris cette notion de secret, alors elle répétait ce qu'elle avait vu à ceux qui voulaient l'entendre.

Et encore une fois, elle se fit engueuler pour l'avoir fait.

Jusqu'au jour où elle fut spectatrice d'une scène particulièrement… mauvaise. L'un de ses professeurs semblaient être trop tactile avec l'une de ses camarades, et la menaçait en échange de son silence. Toru, choquée, hésita longuement à raconter ce qu'elle avait vu. C'était… embarrassant, pour elle et pour sa camarade. Puis, elle trouva sa camarade en pleurs dans les toilettes, et son cœur se brisa. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle savait faire : elle raconta aux autres professeurs ce qui avait pu se passer. Le pédophile fut arrêté, la petite fille sauvée et on félicita Toru pour son courage pendant plusieurs semaines.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle voulut devenir un héros.

Mais, l'idylle ne dura pas éternellement. Si on la détestait avant, certains se mirent à la craindre, de peur de voir leurs méfaits apparaître au grand jour.

Et encore une fois, elle se retrouva seule.

« Tu sais, lui avait dit sa mère, ils sont jaloux de tes pouvoirs. Ils ont peur de toi, parce que tu peux facilement les désarmer. Les secrets sont la plus grande faiblesse des humains, et tu as la capacité de t'approprier ces secrets. Mais… Je veux que tu me promettes une chose : n'utilise jamais ces secrets pour blesser ou pour faire le mal. Utilise les pour rendre justice, et non pour dominer les autres.

\- Pourquoi pas ? avait-elle boudé. Je veux leur prouver que je suis forte !

\- Parce que tu es une héroïne ma chérie. Et que les héros n'utilise jamais leur alter pour écraser leurs amis. Ils les utilisent pour les aider, pour les sauver, mais pas pour leur faire du mal.

\- Alors je dois me taire ?

\- Pas forcément… Écoute ton cœur, c'est lui qui te dira si tu dois parler de ces secrets ou non.

\- Mais comment mon cœur peut savoir ce que je dois dire ou non ? Et si jamais je fais du mal à quelqu'un ?

\- Fais toi confiance, ma chérie. Tu es quelqu'un de juste. Et si jamais tu hésites, je serai toujours là pour te conseiller. »

Arrivée au collège, Toru suivit les consignes de sa mère à la lettre. Elle ne disait rien quand elle voyait quelqu'un embrasser un autre, mais elle intervenait quand on frappait un plus faible. Elle se taisait lorsqu'un de ses camarades trichaient en cours, mais elle le dénonçait lorsqu'il ordonnait au premier de la classe de faire ses devoirs à sa place.

Mais si elle était la justicière masquée de la classe, un autre problème se posa rapidement. Si elle voyait beaucoup de choses, les autres eux ne pouvaient poser un regard sur elle.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais… On n'arrive jamais à savoir si tu nous regardes ou non, si tu es contente, en colère… C'est super flippant, tu peux nous comprendre non ? »

Ce jour là, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Toru pleura.

Et personne ne le remarqua.

C'était un couteau à double tranchant : elle pouvait voir les autres, connaître leur secret, elle pouvait les aider sans qu'ils ne le sachent ! Mais en contrepartie… eux ne savaient rien d'elle, et ne connaissait ni son visage, ni ses expressions, ni ses humeurs. C'était comme si elle était une parfaite étrangère.

Invisible aux yeux des autres.

Lors de son entrée à Yuei, elle masqua longtemps cette peine, se dissimulant derrière une voix joyeuse et des gestes larges. Elle riait fort, attirait l'attention sur elle à l'aide de blagues et de remarques amusantes, et avait cessé toute activité d'espionnage pour se concentrer sur autre chose : elle voulait être vue.

Elle voulait qu'on la regarde dans les yeux, qu'on l'admire pour ce qu'elle était, elle ne voulait plus être invisible.

Alors, son rêve de héros et de justice prit une toute autre tournure : elle qui voulait se battre au côté de la justice et déjouer les plans à l'aide de son alter, elle voulait à présent gagner en visibilité et devenir un héros que l'on _regarde_.

Manque de chance, son costume lui permettait le contraire exact.

On ne la voyait pas lors de certains entraînements. Todoroki avait manqué de la geler plusieurs fois, on sursautait lorsqu'on prenait conscience de sa présence… Et c'était douloureux. Mais encore une fois, personne ne pouvait le voir.

Puis, les choses évolua.

On commença à lui parler normalement, Ojiro et Kaminari ne trébuchaient plus sur elle pendant les entraînements, on lui donnait des responsabilités et on lui demandait même de l'aide. Ses camarades la voyaient, savaient qu'elle était à leur côté, et ça malgré son invisibilité.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Toru ? demanda soudainement Mina en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Tu as l'air toute triste.

\- Mais que… Comment tu sais ça ? Tu ne vois même pas mon visage, bégaya t'elle; surprise.

\- Parce que tu ne parles pas ! Pas besoin de voir ton visage pour savoir que ça ne va pas… Allez, raconte tout à Tati Mina ! »

La surprise passée, Toru sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Mina, Tsuyu, Uraraka, Yaoyorozu et Jiro n'eurent pas besoin de la voir pour comprendre qu'elle pleurait. Alors elles s'assirent à côté d'elle pour la consoler, et Toru commença à leur parler. Longtemps, et leur avoua tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Toru adorait espionner les autres. Non pas par méchanceté, mais simplement par pur curiosité. Elle adorait connaître les secrets des autres, elle avait l'impression d'être la gardienne, la protectrice de ses amis. Tous savaient qu'en cas de besoin, ils pouvaient compter sur elle, car elle savait beaucoup de chose et ne le dévoilerait jamais sans leur accord.

Mais ce que Toru aimait le plus, c'était confier ses propres secrets à ses amis.

« _O_ _n ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur. L'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux._ » - Saint Exupéry.

* * *

 _Dernier blabla:_

 _Toru est un personnage que j'aime bien et qui a pas mal de potentiel. Je voulais écrire un petit truc sur elle, et je trouve que je m'en suis plutôt bien sorti._

 _Et vous? Qu'en pensez-vous de cet OS?_


	17. Chapter 17

_Bonsoir!_

 _Et un petit OS avant mon départ en vacance. D'ailleurs, j'espère que les votre se passent bien... Ou que votre job d'été se passe bien, uhu._

 _Enfin bref, vous connaissez la chanson; bonne lecture!_

* * *

Le Monopoly:

Le soir, après les cours, il n'était pas rare de voir la classe 1-A se rassembler dans leur salon pour se détendre et discuter des cours et de leur futur. Les sujets de discutions pouvaient varier aussi rapidement qu'une attaque du héros Hawk. Parfois, elles étaient calmes, sérieuses… D'autres fois, c'était une autre histoire. Pourtant, même si leurs opinions divergeaient, aucun d'entre eux ne se disputaient ou ne haussaient le ton au point de devenir malpoli. Ils avaient déjà suffisamment d'ennemis ou de rivaux comme ça, entre les autres classes de l'UA, les autres écoles héroïques, les vilains…

Toutefois, il existait un sujet qui faisait monter la pression au sein de toute la classe. Mais pas une pression malsaine ou dangereuse comme la colère ou la jalousie, mais plus comme de la… combativité.

Les soirs où cette tension apparaissait, étaient les soirées Monopoly proposées par Yaoyorozu.

A chaque fois que le jeu était sorti de la boite, on pouvait voir les élèves se tendre, les poings serrés sur leur genoux et la mine sévère. En plus du jeu, Yaoyorozu sortait un petit carnet comportant un tableau avec la liste de leur classe. Et ce soir là n'échappait pas à la règle.

« Alors, commença t'elle en ajustant ses lunettes, les nominés de ce soir sont : Kaminari, Shoji, Mina, Jiro, Tsuyu et… Sato ! Pour la banque, ce sera Iida qui s'en occupera. Toru et Kirishima seront à l'arbitrage ce soir !

\- Ouf, souffla Uraraka en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil. Je suis contente de ne pas être passée aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, mais ça veut dire que tu risques de jouer contre une Toru ou une Yaoyorozu la prochaine fois, lui fit remarquer Sero avec un sourire crispé.

\- Aaaah noon… »

Les règles de ce Monopoly là était un peu particulières. La classe s'était amusé à les remanier pour pouvoir _pimenter_ un peu plus le jeu… Mais en soit, ces nouvelles règles étaient plutôt simple :

→ Tout le monde pouvait tricher, et ce de n'importe quelle manière. Toutefois, les joueurs devaient faire attention à ne pas se faire attraper par les deux arbitres.

→ Les arbitres étaient libres de sanctionner ou non le joueur, selon leurs envies, les arguments du joueur ou selon le pot-de-vin proposé.

→ Les pots-de-vin devaient se faire discrètement, avant ou pendant le jeu. Si jamais le pot-de-vin était trop voyant, alors le joueur était immédiatement sanctionné. Les arguments, eux, peuvent être dit durant toutes la partie.

→ Les joueurs n'avaient pas le droit de se dénoncer entre eux, sauf si ils étaient concernés par la tricherie (par exemple, Tsuyu voit Kaminari lui voler _ses_ billets, elle peut le dénoncer). Toutefois, ils peuvent attirer l'attention des arbitres sur un joueur.

→ Voler la banque est un délit très grave : si le joueur fautif se fait attraper, c'est la faillite direct et donc la fin de la partie.

→ Le jeu se termine lorsqu'un joueur a fait faillite, ou alors lorsqu'Aizawa débarque dans leur salon pour se coucher. Dans ce dernier cas, le joueur ayant le moins d'argent (propriétés incluses) a perdu.

Il y avait en plus d'autres règles plus farfelues les unes que les autres, mais elles avaient tendance à évoluer durant la partie, et donc changeaient constamment. En fait, elles pouvaient changer selon l'humeur des arbitres désignés, ou tout simplement selon l'ingéniosité des joueurs.

« Bon, en place les joueurs ! jubila Toru en désignant la table de son gant. On va distribuer les billets ! Et que le meilleur… gagne !

\- C'est pas vrai, Kirishima ne se laisse jamais corrompre, soupira Sato en s'asseyant autour de la table de jeu.

\- Et alors ? Je n'aime pas la corruption, mieux vaut réussir par ses propres moyens ! bougonna le rouge. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça pose problème.

\- Je pense que c'est plus une qualité qu'un défaut… fit remarquer Todoroki. Et puis c'est ce qui rend le jeu plus amusant.

\- Réjouis toi, on n'est pas tombé sur Bakugou en arbitre, souffla Mina.

\- Elle a un putain de problème la miss peau rose ?!

\- Qu'est-ce que je disais… »

Agacé par la remarque, Bakugou voulut s'en prendre à Mina, mais il fut interrompu par Fumikage et Ojiro qui en appelèrent à son bon sens pour ne pas attaquer un des joueurs. Si jamais l'un d'entre venait à ne pas pouvoir jouer, ce serait embêtant. Enfin, un autre élève viendrait à prendre sa place, mais ce ne serait pas très juste. Les 6 participants installés, et l'argent distribué, le jeu put enfin commencer. Iida surveillait la banque de son regard sévère, tandis que Toru et Kirishima s'amusait à augmenter la pression en faisant des farces aux joueurs. Le reste de la classe, elle, suivait l'avancée avec une concentration particulièrement étonnante.

Il fallait dire que la composition de l'équipe était intéressante. Iida en tant que banquier était impossible à voler, l'alter invisible de Toru la rendait très dangereuse et Kirishima était inflexible en terme de corruption. Sans parler des joueurs. Tsuyu et Shoji faisaient des voleurs particulièrement doué – on soupçonnait Tsuyu d'employer Carlos pour ça – Mina et Jiro savaient parfaitement tourner une situation en leur faveur juste en négociant, et Sato savait sacrément bien jouer, en plus d'avoir une chance incroyable. Pour Kaminari, c'était un peu plus délicat : son alter ne lui permettait pas de voler des billets facilement, et il avait tendance à se montrer maladroit dans sa défense. Mais aujourd'hui, son étrange sourire trahissait la confiance qu'il avait en lui.

« Aha, carte chance ! s'exclama t'il avec bonne humeur. Alors, je dois verser… Une minute, comment ça je dois faire un massage à l'un des arbitres jusqu'à mon prochain tour ?

\- Oooh, c'est la carte de Todoroki ça ! C'est pour faciliter les pots-de-vin… Vu que c'est une carte chance, tu n'as pas le choix, mais ça peut t'être favorable pour plus tard, lui expliqua Toru.

\- Mais c'est de la merde !

\- Alors, à qui le massage ? se moqua Yaoyorozu.

\- Pfff… Toru, je veux bien. Au moins je suis sûr de pouvoir en tirer quelque chose.

\- Eh, je dois me sentir vexé là ? s'indigna Kirishima. En plus j'ai un nœud entre les épaules moi !

\- Nan, je boude, la dernière fois tu n'as pas voulu faire sauter ma punition.

\- Mais tu avais volé toutes les propriétés de Sero et la moitié de ses billets ! Il fallait être plus discret. »

Ils rirent devant la mine dépitée de Kaminari, qui finit par se résigner à faire son massage pendant que les autres jouaient. D'autres crasses arrivèrent les unes après les autres pour les autres joueurs. Mina vit disparaître la moitié de ses billets – Tsuyu, ou peut-être Sato pour le coup, impossible de savoir – Jiro faillit se faire piquer ses gares à cause d'une carte communauté inventée par Yoyorozu (« comment ça je dois refiler mes gares à l'État pour fraude et détournement d'argent ? »), mais fut sauvée in-extremis grâce à une intervention de Toru, Shoji fut attrapé en plein vole de propriété et dut payer une somme astronomique pour expier sa faute. Kaminari tenta de voler les billets de la banque, mais il abandonna en voyant le regard perçant de Iida sur lui.

Sato essaya d'implorer la clémence de Kirishima après avoir échangé des hôtels, sans grand succès, si bien qu'il se retrouva au bord de la faillite.

« Même pas contre un cheese-cake ? »

Le dilemme fut terrible pour le pauvre Kirishima, mais ses convictions l'emportèrent sur sa gourmandise.

« Tant pis, souffla Sato en lui tendant les billets. Pas de gâteaux pour toi. C'est dommage, je venais tout juste d'acheter les ingrédients pour en faire un.

\- C'EST PAS DIGNE D'UN HOMME ÇA !

\- C'est le monde du business…

\- Il peut-être terriblement convainquant Sato quand il le veut, remarqua Aoyama en souriant.

\- Oui, mais contre Kirishima, il n'y arrivera jamais » s'amusa Midoriya.

Midoriya avait raison : Kirishima ne se laissa pas corrompre, même devant les promesses de gâteaux de Sato. A son grand malheur d'ailleurs, puisqu'il n'allait pas pouvoir goûter à la délicieuse sucrerie de son ami.

« M'en fiche, bouda t'il, je suis sûr que Fat Gum voudra bien m'en faire un, _lui_. »

La partie continua, et les billets s'entassaient de plus en plus dans le coin de Jiro. Ses gares et sa ligne de la mort rempli d'hôtel lui faisait gagner une quantité énorme d'argent, si bien que la partie devint très tendu entre Mina et Kaminari, qui perdaient peu à peu leur argent et leurs propriétés.

« Alors, un, deux, trois et… MEEEEEERDE. »

Pauvre de Kaminari, ce dernier venait de tomber sur la rue mortelle de Jiro, la Place Pigalle.

« Et qui me doit quelques millions, hein ? se moqua Jiro. Envoie la monnaie !

\- Mais j'suis fauché moi !

\- DING DING, c'est une défaite de Kaminari ! s'exclama Toru. Victoire écrasante de Jiro avec sa ligne mortelle. Impressionnant.

\- Pfiou, je n'ai jamais réussi à voler la banque, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois… déprima Tsuyu. Iida est vraiment coriace.

\- Il est de mon devoir de protéger cette bande de la racaille ! »

Kaminari s'effondra sur le sol désespéré. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur, lorsque Sero vint se placer à côté de lui pour le regarder d'un air moqueur :

« Alors… On est de corvée de vaisselle ?

\- Je te hais. Je vous hais. Je hais ce jeu. »

Car, si la classe avait l'habitude de cuisiner et de manger dans leur salon, ils ne bénéficiaient pas forcément d'un lave vaisselle comme les cuisines de l'école. C'est pourquoi ils avaient décidé d'une méthode amusante pour déterminer qui allait devoir faire la corvée. Et comment rendre ça encore plus amusant ? En modifiant entièrement les règles. Kaminari poussa un soupire de désespoir, et se releva pour aller vers la minuscule cuisine dans laquelle s'entassait la vaisselle de la soirée.

Par tous les saints, il allait en avoir pour une éternité… !

Mais le jeu était le jeu. Heureusement, il n'était pas tombé sur un tas de vaisselle immense… La dernière fois, c'était tombé sur Todoroki, qui avait passé la soirée entière à tout laver. Il y avait eu tellement de choses que Midoriya et Kirishima avaient fini par l'aider en voyant la pile d'affaires toujours aussi hautes. Il soupira, bon joueur, et commença à faire tremper tout le bazar dans l'eau chaude, puis commença à frotter.

« Attend, je vais t'aider à essuyer les trucs propres au moins », fit une voix derrière lui.

Il tourna la tête, et fut surpris de voir Jiro s'avancer vers lui, un petit sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

« Je fais si pitié que ça ? gémit-il avec une moue.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, rit-elle en attrapant un chiffon. Tu n'as vraiment pas eu de chance sur ce coup.

\- Je suis vraiment nul à ce jeu !

\- J'imagine que ça viendra à force de laver les assiettes des autres !

\- Arg… »

Ils lavèrent donc à leur la vaisselle, non sans discuter tranquillement des derniers événements de la classe, ou encore des dernières conneries de Mineta.

Finalement, songea Kaminari en observant Jiro rire, ce n'était pas si mal d'avoir perdu.

* * *

 _Dernier blabla:_

 _A la base, ça devait être simplement une basique soirée Monopoly... Mais avec eux, ça ne peut jamais se dérouler normalement. Étonnant non?_

 _D'ailleurs, si vous avez envie de voir un thème particulier, un groupe d'élève ou encore un film à présenter, n'hésitez pas à me le demander dans la section commentaire! Je tenterai de voir ce que je peux faire avec ça..._

 _Sur ce, vous connaissez: blabla review, blabla pleins de bises, blabla à la prochaine!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Bonsoir!_

 _Nouvel OS, un peu court mais bon... Ah, ça faisait longtemps mais je ré-ouvre la section (attention jingle)_

 _Réponse aux Guests:_

 _Omiya:_ _Merci pour ton retour! Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que les gens apprécient des bêtisent de ce genre...! Effectivement, je peux refaire une Soirée Film avec d'autres films... Il faut juste que je trouve lesquels! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai quelques idées. Mais j'aime bien ta proposition de film d'horreur, avec halloween qui va arriver, c'est une idée (c'est quand quelques mois mais bon)._

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse lire!_

* * *

Petit Vieux:

Durant toute sa carrière de héros, Gran Torino avait toujours tout fait pour ne pas être dérangé par les journalistes ou par les fans quelques peu envahissant. Il avait pendant longtemps été dans le top 10 des héros les plus appréciés, si bien qu'il avait dû – pendant une époque lointaine – donner plusieurs fausses adresses afin de brouiller les pistes. Cependant, journalistes ou non, il devait être honnête avec lui-même : ces années de reconnaissance et de gloire commençaient à lui manquer. Comme un grand nombre de héros, il avait beaucoup apprécié signer les autographes des fans, prendre des photos avec eux, recevoir les dessins des enfants qui les mettait en scène en train de sauver le monde… Et puis il y avait aussi la satisfaction de faire le bien et de tabasser des vilains.

A présent, c'était différent. A force de vieillir, sa notoriété avait peu à peu baissée, ombragée par l'apparition d'une nouvelle génération de héros tous plus charismatique et plus fort les uns que les autres. Et puis, il y avait eu All Might. Si Gran Torino regrettait un peu sa belle époque, il n'était pas peu fier de voir son disciple chétif prendre autant en assurance et en popularité. Il ne lui avait jamais dit – et ne lui dirait certainement jamais – mais il ne manquait jamais une émission où il apparaissait, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de flatter son égo en se disant que c'était lui qui avait contribué à la création de ce héros si puissant.

Ce petit en avait fait du chemin, et Gran Torino était fier de lui.

D'un autre côté, l'apparition d'All Might avait beaucoup facilité son départ à la retraite. Il avait pu faire ça dans l'ombre, discrètement et sans cérémonie pompeuse et excessive que certains héros avaient l'habitude d'organiser. D'ailleurs, il se souvenait d'une histoire assez ironique, bien que triste. Durant ses débuts, il se souvenait d'un héros qui avait fait tout un spectacle pour son départ, tellement grand et tellement impressionnant que le Japon entier était venu à Tokyo afin d'y assister. Manque de chance, ou hasard morbide, ledit héros avait fait une crise cardiaque durant son show, le cœur visiblement trop fatigué pour supporter tout ça.

Il fallait dire que partir à 80 ans à la retraite, c'était un peu tard… Depuis, une loi était passée : les héros pouvaient prendre leur retraite quand ils le souhaitaient, et était mis en retraite forcée à partir de 65 ans. Malheureusement, la recrudescence des vilains fit que beaucoup de héros n'atteignirent jamais la soixantaine…

« Aoutch, mes lombaires… »

Mais si ils étaient un héros à la retraire – l'un des rares – ça ne l'empêchait pas de pouvoir prendre des stagiaires pour des stages. Certes, il ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois avec le petit Midoriya, et il avait d'ailleurs écopé d'une suspension de 6 mois et d'une baisse de salaire à cause de ce garnement, mais il s'en était plutôt bien sorti. Et il avait été assez intéressé et impressionné par la capacité à analyser du gamin.

Tout comme sa capacité à se retrouver dans les pires situations possibles, mais ça c'était encore autre chose.

A présent, il essayait de couler des jours calmes dans sa petite maison, quand un apprenti suicidaire ne venait pas se casser les mains chez lui, ou quand on ne demandait pas son aide pour attraper il-ne-savait quel vilain douteux et au pouvoir dangereux.

 _DING-DONG._

Lentement, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée tout en pestant contre les aléas de la vieillesse.

« Bonjour Gran Torino ! le salua l'homme en uniforme – le facteur visiblement. Voici votre commande !

\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai que j'avais commandé ça… »

Son micro-onde avait encore une fois rendu l'âme, sans qu'il ne puisse savoir vraiment pourquoi. Enfin, si, il se doutait qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser le papier d'aluminium sur ses takoyaki. Surtout en étant mal branché. Mais là n'était la question, il devait maintenant signer ce fichu papier et installer son micro-onde correctement. Il s'arrêta avant de signer, et lança un regard au facteur :

« … Qui êtes-vous ? »

Le facteur resta interdit pendant un moment, avant de comprendre que Gran Torino s'adressait à lui.

« Heu… Je suis le facteur, j'apporte votre micro-onde, celui que vous avez commandé…

\- …

\- …

\- AH oui, c'est vrai ! Que suis-je bête, alors ou est-ce que je signe ?

\- Juste ici.

\- Merci, alors… Une minute, qui êtes-vous ?

\- Mais je suis le facteur.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, je… vous assure.

\- Vous avez votre carte ?

\- Mais nous n'avons pas de…

\- Je vous taquine. Et voilà !

\- Ahem, merci Gran Torino… Passez un bon après-midi ! »

Et il se détourna avec un sourire peu crispé, tandis que Gran Torino ferma la porte de chez lui, très fier de sa petite blague. Il existait de nombreux avantages à être un petit vieux, et encore plus lorsque l'on était anciennement un héros. Et même si il oubliait parfois qui était son interlocuteur – pour de vrai – il ne pouvait s'en empêcher de le taquiner en faisait semblant de l'oublier. Ou encore de le mettre mal à l'aise avec des questions embarrassantes. Bref, c'était son petit passe-temps qui le mettait de bonne humeur.

Et puis, en tant que petit vieux, il avait le droit de se détendre comme il le pouvait…

Il ricana tout seul, puis il commença à déballer joyeusement son micro-onde comme un enfant le ferait avec un cadeau le jour de noël. L'appareil était un modèle moderne avec de multiples fonctionnalités qui ne l'intéressaient absolument pas, mais il était content d'avoir une machine de qualité, et surtout avec une _garantie_. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était vieux et parfois un peu sénile que les jeunes pouvaient lui refiler tout et n'importe quoi. Il avait été – ô âge d'or de sa vie ! – un grand héros, et il savait reconnaître une arnaque. Il installa son micro-onde à la place de l'ancien, et pu enfin déballer ses takoyaki à faire chauffer pour les déguster tranquillement en guise d'apéritif. Il avait beau adorer ça, il ne s'en nourrissait pas exclusivement… Sinon bonjour les problèmes de cholestérol.

« Alors, voyons comment tu fonctionnes… »

Il lut la notice d'utilisation une première fois, puis il regarda attentivement les nombreux boutons qui brillaient sur l'appareil. Il regarda la notice une seconde fois, puis les boutons de l'appareil. La notice, les boutons. La notice, les boutons. La notice…

Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait être aussi _compliqué_ d'utilisation ?

Non seulement il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer la notice – où était donc passées ses lunettes de vue ? – mais il y avait bien trop de boutons sur ce fichu micro-onde. Et comment ça ce micro-onde pouvait faire four ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire qu'il pouvait être connecté au w _oui-fi_ ? Et il avait demandé un micro-onde, pas un truc qui pouvait faire radio/téléphone/télé/ordinateur ou il ne savait quoi.

Il voulait juste faire chauffer ses takoyaki, pourquoi n'indiquaient-ils pas simplement la méthode en première page ? Il poussa un long soupire et reposa sa notice. Devait-il appeler pour demander de l'aide ? Il ne voulait pas toucher à tout et faire n'importe quoi, de peur d'abîmer l'appareil ou de le casser. Garantie ou non, si _lui_ le cassait, il allait devoir en racheter un autre… Et il avait beau être un héros à la retraite, il ne roulait pas sur l'or non plus. Surtout avec une baisse de salaire. Mais, le second problème était qu'il ne voulait pas demander de l'aide. Qui pouvait-il appeler ? Son voisin ? Non merci, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Toshinori ? Ce dernier allait se moquer de lui pendant des semaines…

Non, Gran Torino ne regrettait pas lui avoir fait cracher du sang durant ses années d'entraînements, mais il ne pouvait pas appeler Toshinori sans en pâtir en retour. Alors… Qui ?

 _ **Une demi-heure plus tard.**_

« … le bouton au milieu, comme ça. Le reste vous pouvez laisser ! »

Au final, c'était le garçon Midoriya qui avait fini par lui donner un coup de main. Une chance pour Gran Torino qu'il soit samedi et qu'Aizawa avait accepté de l'accompagner chez lui, sinon il aurait dû se plier à appeler son imbécile de voisin – il préférait mourir que d'appeler Toshinori.

« Tss, pourquoi leur machin doivent-ils être aussi difficile ? grommela t'il à l'intention de son ancien stagiaire. Mais j'imagine que je dois te remercier, tu me sauves la mise mon garçon.

\- C'est plutôt monsieur Aizawa que vous devez remercier…

\- Bah, ce n'est pas lui qui m'a expliqué comment se servir de ce truc… Et puis je l'ai vu avec son fichu sourire en coin ! Si il en touche un mot à Toshinori, il va tâter de ma cane ! Ces garnements seraient capables de se moquer de moi pendant des semaines. Aucun respect pour leurs aînés…

\- Je ne pense pas qu'All Might oserait se moquer de vous, hésita Midoriya avec un rictus.

\- Tu parles, on voit que tu ne le connais pas ! Enfin bref, tu m'as bien dépanné sur ce coup là… On va dire que je te pardonne pour ton bronx de la dernière fois qui m'a coûté une baisse de salaire !

\- Heu… désolé pour ça… »

Devant l'air dépité du garçon, Gran Torino le frappa sur le crâne avec sa cane en lui disant d'arrêter de s'excuser. On n'avait pas idée de s'excuser à tout bout de champs ! La jeunesse n'avait plus aucun courage maintenant.

Ils finirent par rejoindre Aizawa qui les attendait dans le salon, un léger sourire narquois sur le bout des lèvres, avant de partir en compagnie de Midoriya après avoir salué le vieil homme. Le héros à la retraite retint une réflexion désagréable à propos de son insolence dissimulée. Contrairement aux autres petits vieux, il était tolérant et acceptait les petits écarts de ce genre. Non, il ne ressemblait absolument pas aux ancêtres qui râlaient pour une tasse de thé ou les poils de chat sur le canapé. Non, ce genre de préoccupations ne l'intéressaient pas, il était tout de même tout de même un ancien héros, pas n'importe quel petit vieux.

« NE MARCHEZ PAS SUR MA PELOUSE, FOUTUS GARNEMENTS ! »

Ou presque.

* * *

 _Dernier blabla:_

 _Les personnages sont un peu OOC, mais j'avais envie de voir Gran Torino pester contre un micro-onde. Et puis j'aime bien l'idée qu'All Might se moque gentiment de lui... Mais gentiment, on parle d'All Might tout de même._

 _Par contre, pour ce qui est d'Aizawa... Uhu._

 _Sur ce, la bise (d'un pigeon) et à la prochaine!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Salut salut, c'est encore moi._

 _Alors, voici un OS très spécial, très court par contre, simplement parce que ce recueil fête ses **1 ans** sur le fandom! Il y a un an pile, je postais le premier OS de Vie de Héros. Incroyable, n'es-ce pas? _

_Enfin, je vous laisse lire, le blabla sera pour plus tard._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

On fête les un an:

« Eeeet… CHAMPOMYYY ! »

Aujourd'hui, exceptionnellement, toute la classe 1-A s'était regroupée dans le salon avec une multitude de vivres, de nourritures et de boissons en tout genre, et semblait bien déterminée à faire la fête. Sur les tables, on pouvait y voir les plats multicolores de Sero, l'appareil à raclette de Lunch Rush, les spécialités de Tsuyu ou encore les superbes gâteaux crémeux de Kirishima. Tout le monde était particulièrement de bonne humeur – même Bakugou oui – et une petite musique s'échappait des enceintes ramenés par Jiro. Alors quand Aizawa arriva pour vérifier ce qu'il se passait chez ses élèves insupportables, mais qu'il appréciait tout de même _un peu_ , il fut quelque peu surpris en apercevant tout ce bazar.

Mais un joyeux bazar.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- Monsieur Aizawa ! s'exclama Mina avec une joie non-dissimulée. Venez avec nous, on a plein à manger ! »

Et sans qu'il n'ait le temps de protester ou quoi que ce soit, la jeune fille l'attrapa par la manche et l'entraîna au centre du salon, avant de lui placer une assiette en carton dans les mains. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir été embringué dans cette… fête, car All Might était lui aussi dans la pièce, discutant avec une Uraraka surexcitée.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'il se passait ici, fit-il remarquer à Mina alors qu'elle lui servait divers choses dans son assiette – une seconde étaient-ce des _vers_ là ?

\- On fête nos un an de collocation !

\- … vos un an ?

\- Oui ! Ça fait pile un an qu'on est ensemble, alors avec la classe, on a décidé d'organiser un petit truc. »

Ils ne devaient pas vraiment avoir la même définition de « petit truc », mais Aizawa ne fit aucune réflexion sur ça. Après tout, ils avaient bien le droit de s'amuser un peu, de faire une pause. Du moment qu'ils rangeaient tout après, ça ne lui posait pas de problème. Et puis si All Might était là, c'est qu'il avait été mis au courant… n'est-ce pas ? Il jeta un regard à l'ensemble des élèves, et retint difficilement un sourire de naître sur ses lèvres. Kirishima et Kaminari embêtaient gentiment Bakugou qui, pour une fois, ne semblait pas vouloir les faire exploser. Au contraire, il paraissait presque _amusé_. Sero, Sato et Choji discutaient à côté du buffet, et Ojiro et Toru étaient en plein bras de fer avec Iida, Mina et Yaoyorozu comme spectateurs. Sur le canapé, Uraraka semblait faire un véritable monologue à All Might, en compagnie de Midoriya et Todoroki. Kouda était avec Tsuyu et Fumikage, et essayaient de mettre un mini chapeau festif à Carlos qui affichait un air ravi – pour une grenouille. Un peu plus loin, Aoyama et Jiro s'occupaient de la musique, visiblement en pleine discussion intéressante. Même Mineta semblait être sage, et ne cherchait pas à embêter les filles ou à préparer un plan suspect.

Aizawa devait l'avouer : même si il était _un peu_ mécontent de ne pas avoir été prévenu de ce petit événement, il pouvait difficilement leur faire la moral maintenant. Et puis bon, ça lui permettait lui aussi de se reposer un peu…

Et aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, ces vers étaient particulièrement bons.

Ainsi, la soirée se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. On parlait de tout et de rien – surtout de rien – et Aizawa avait fini par rejoindre All Might sur le canapé pour parler de choses et d'autres avec lui. Plus loin, il pouvait entendre ses élèves piailler :

« Il faudrait qu'on se fasse plus de soirée films, remarqua Ojiro. On n'en a fait qu'une sur toute l'année.

\- Oui, mais quels genres de films ?

\- Film d'horreur ? proposa Toru en tapant dans ses mains.

\- Uhg, très peu pour moi ça… grimaça Kaminari avec une moue. Pourquoi pas un truc plus joyeux ?

\- FILM DE BASTON !

\- Bakugou n'a pas tort, un bon Marvel… »

Et la discussion continua sur les divers films et autres qu'ils allaient pouvoir – ou qu'ils devaient absolument regarder. Ils passaient de coq à l'âne, proposant le dernier Avengers, puis un film d'animation française, et parfois le titre d'un thriller venait se glisser dans la conversation.

« Ah, sinon moi j'attends toujours le repas de Kirishima, sourit Midoriya.

\- Eh, j'ai fait des gâteaux !

\- Ça compte pas, on a dit un repas entier ! s'exclama Sero.

\- Hop hop hop, on ne va pas forcer quelqu'un à faire un repas si il n'en a pas envie ! déclara gravement Iida d'un air très sérieux. Le véritable goût d'un repas, c'est la passion qu'on lui a donné. Comment voulez-vous apprécier un met qui a été cuisiné sans aucun amour, aucune envie ? Ce n'est pas possible, il manque forcément quelque chose, il manque forcément le petit côté sucré/épicé de la passion !

\- … Tu es bourré au jus de fruit ou bien c'est comment ? »

Encore une fois, la discussion continua sur les repas et sur qui allait devoir cuisiner cette année. On nomma plusieurs fois Kirishima – qui malgré tout semblait faire exprès de refuser, simplement pour voir ses camarades insister – mais on demanda aussi à ce que Todoroki fasse quelque chose, au grand malheur de ce dernier.

« Mais… je ne sais pas cuisiner !

\- Ça s'apprend. Allez, on note Todoroki ! »

Puis le sujet dériva sur les dernières bêtises des élèves et sur une possible réconciliation entre Uraraka et Bakugou. C'était sujet sensible, mais les deux semblèrent accepter de faire un effort, et ils réussirent même à se serrer la main sans essayer de tuer l'autre. Quoi que, la grimace de Uraraka laissait deviner qu'elle s'était légèrement brûlé la paume…

« Alors toi, tu verras au prochain entraînement…

\- Bah tiens, comme si tu me faisais peur.

\- Tu devrais !

\- Pfeu, tu -

\- MAIS PRENEZ-VOUS UNE CHAMBRE ! » beugla soudainement Mina créant un blanc dans la conversation.

Aizawa décida _exceptionnellement_ de ne pas _immédiatement_ intervenir dans la course poursuite qui s'en suivit. Tant qu'ils ne cassaient rien ou ne blessaient personnes, ce n'était pas à lui de jouer les policiers. Et puis si toute la classe trouvait ça normal et se contentait de rire, c'était que tout allait bien.

« Tu devrais intervenir, soupira All Might.

\- Non non, au pire je les collerais si jamais il y avait un problème.

\- … Quel professeur responsable !

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité… ! »

Mais, heureusement, il n'eut aucun blessé et rien de cassé, alors il n'eut pas besoin de distribuer des punitions ou des heures de colle à la moitié de la classe. Chose rare, mais agréable.

« En attendant, ils ont intérêt de tout ranger pour demain, sinon…

\- Allons, je suis sûr qu'ils réussiront à gérer ça seul. Si ils peuvent combattre des vilains et s'en sortir, j'imagine qu'ils peuvent ranger sans créer une catastrophe.

\- … Laisse moi quand même avoir des doutes. »

Mais, et Aizawa préférait ne pas l'avouer à voix haute, il savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance malgré leurs écarts et leurs bêtises d'adolescent. Il savait que, même si ils n'étaient que des sales gosses de 16 ans à l'énergie perpétuelle et à la maturité discutable, il savait qu'ils pouvaient leur laisser les devants, il savait qu'il pouvait leur confier leur avenir. Ils avaient encore un long chemin à faire, mais Aizawa comptait rester jusqu'au bout pour les soutenir dans leur rêve. Il comptait les aider si besoin, il comptait les sauver, il comptait les protéger, pour qu'enfin, à leur tour, ils puissent faire la même chose avec les générations d'après.

Au final, il avait peut-être fini par apprécier cette classe plus qu'il ne le devait…

Il avala une gorgée de son champomy – pourquoi n'avait-il pas discrètement amené une bouteille de saké ? et se tourna vers All Might.

« Joyeux anniversaire, j'imagine.

\- Oui, joyeux anniversaire ! »

* * *

 _Dernier blabla:_

 _Bref, cet OS était court mais je voulais marquer le coup. Déjà parce que je pose le 19ème chapitre, le 19/09/2018 (pleins de 9!) et aussi parce que je voulais prendre le temps de remercier du monde._

 _REMERCIEMENTS à vous, lecteurs, de me suivre jusque là! Je remercie pour toutes vos reviews, pour tous vos favs et pour suivre ce petit recueil depuis un certain temps déjà! Sans vous, je ne pourrai clairement pas continuer ce que j'aime faire: c'est à dire écrire._

 _Ensuite, GROS remerciement à la **Mafia** et à sa présence sur le forum et le discord (ils se reconnaîtront). Ça ne fait pas très longtemps que je les connais, mais grâce à eux j'ai réussi à reprendre du poil de la bête pour écrire (oui, c'est de leur faute si je spam FF. Plaignez-vous auprès d'eux.) Donc encore MERCI LES GARS, je sais que notre terrible collaboration n'est pas prêt de finir._

 _Et dernier remerciement à **MayaMadena** , qui peut-être, passera par ici. C'est grâce à elle que me viennent certaines idées, donc je pense qu'on peut dire qu'elle à jouer un rôle dans ce recueil! _

_Bref, j'espère que ce recueil continuera encore longtemps, et que j'aurai encore le temps et la passion d'écrire sur ce fandom._

 _Sur ce, la bise (d'un pigeon) et vous dit à la prochaine fois!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Bonjour bonjour!_

 _Ça_ _fait un petit moment, mais me revoici avec un petit OS mignon sur notre grenouille préférée: Carlos, en compagnie de deux autres personnages. Merci à **Syrielle** pour avoir vérifié si le boulet était suffisamment boulet à notre goût, et merci à elle de nous avoir converti à l'amour de la classe B... _

_Sur ce, je vous laisse lire! Bisous!_

* * *

L'écharpe:

Carlos avait toujours été très proche de Tsuyu, et ne la quittait que rarement. Que ce soit lors des exercices, dans le dortoir, en cours… Et même sous la douche ! Il était constamment avec elle. Mineta avait d'ailleurs déjà eu quelques remarques limites à propos de ça, mais Jiro l'avait rapidement corrigé à coup de câble dans l'œil.

Surprenamment, Aizawa faisait toujours comme si il ne voyait rien.

Mais revenons à Carlos. Ce dernier affichait toujours un air serein, heureux, comme pour diffuser au monde sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre, et il l'était encore plus lorsque Tsuyu s'occupait de lui en le papouillant ou en lui donnant ses insectes préférés. Vous vouliez le voir sourire ? Offrez-lui un grillon en lui disant qu'il était la plus belle grenouille du monde, et il était aux anges.

Cependant… cela faisait quelques jours maintenant que Carlos paraissait particulièrement morose. La mine déconfite – si on pouvait parler de « mine » pour une grenouille – et installé sur un canapé du salon, il ne bougeait pas et semblait attendre désespérément le retour de Tsuyu. Il était peut-être rare de le voir sans son amie, il restait dans ces cas-là en compagnie de Mina, Uraraka ou encore Fumikage. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, on avait beau essayé d'attirer son attention, de lui parler ou même de lui proposer un cricket, Carlos ne réagissait pas.

En fait, il semblait presque bouder.

« Je ne comprends pas, s'inquiéta Mina, il allait pourtant parfaitement il y a quelques jours !

\- Il est peut-être malade ? demanda Uraraka en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur. Quelque chose ne va pas Carlos ? »

C'était devenu une habitude, pour les membres de la classe A, de parler avec Carlos comme si ce dernier était un être humain. Certes, les gens extérieurs au dortoir les dévisageaient avec de grands yeux lorsqu'ils entamaient une discussion avec lui, mais peu s'en préoccupaient. Même Bakugou daignait parfois lui adresser la parole – lorsqu'il était dans ses bons jours. Parce que même si Carlos ne répondait peut-être pas beaucoup, on pouvait lire une bribe de réponse dans ses yeux brillants.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, ses yeux ne brillaient presque pas.

Uraraka entendit la grenouille pousser un croassement attristé en guise de réponse, puis sauter du canapé pour venir se loger devant la fenêtre. Un peu plus et elle pouvait presque l'entendre soupirer de désespoir.

« … Oula, fit Yaoyorozu qui observait la scène de loin. Ça ne va vraiment pas…

\- C'est peut-être à cause du froid ? réfléchit Mina.

\- Je ne sais pas… répondit Uraraka en pinçant ses lèvres. Essayons de le réchauffer et de lui remonter le moral peut-être ?

\- Essayons oui… »

Et c'est comme ça que les filles commencèrent à se plier en quatre pour Carlos. Elles lui trouvèrent ses insectes préférés – ceux que Tsuyu gardait dans le frigo commun, et ceux qui avaient manqué de provoquer une crise cardiaque à Kouda – elles tentèrent de lui faire mille et un compliments, elles tentèrent de lui trouver un documentaire animalier à la télé, mais rien n'y faisait.

Carlos paraissait toujours aussi triste.

« Quelqu'un sait où est Tsuyu ? demanda finalement Mina. Je commence réellement à m'inquiéter, on dirait presque qu'il déprime.

\- Aizawa lui a demandé de s'entraîner lors des vagues de froid, afin de se renforcer… Elle ne sera de retour que dans une petite heure.

\- Toute seule ?

\- Non, il y a Bakugou et quelques personnes de la classe B je crois. Attendons son retour…

\- Et si jamais l'état de Carlos s'empire… ? murmura Uraraka d'une petite voix.

\- … On l'emmènera chez Recovery Girl, elle pourra certainement faire quelque chose. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, et lança un regard empli d'inquiétude à la grenouille qui ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son poste d'observation. Elles vaquèrent à leurs occupations – non sans le surveiller du coin de l'œil – mais son attitude ne changea pas. En fait, il ne bougea même pas, collé à la fenêtre et toujours aussi silencieux. Une heure passa, quand soudain Tsuyu apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte de leur salon, épuisée mais ravie. Et comme par magie, tous purent voir la grenouille s'animer d'un seul coup et bondir dans les bras de la jeune fille, de bien meilleure humeur qu'avant.

De cette manière, il paraissait même en pleine forme.

Yaoyorozu, Uraraka et Mina décidèrent donc de taire son étrange comportement, se disant qu'il avait simplement eu un petit coup de déprime à cause du froid et de l'absence de son amie. Si il était réellement mal, il ne se goinfrerait pas de grillons, n'est-ce pas… ?

Mais voilà, le lendemain, la même scène se reproduisit. Tsuyu disparut pour X raisons, laissant Carlos au bon soin de ses amis, et ce dernier redevint tout aussi morose que la veille, si ce n'était plus. Fumikage et Kouda assistèrent à son étrange comportement, mais aucun n'arriva à savoir ce qu'il se passait. Pourtant, Kouda avait essayé de discuter avec lui…

Mais rien n'y faisait. Carlos passait quand même son temps devant la fenêtre à pousser des soupirs de grenouille à fendre le cœur.

« Ce n'est pas possible, pesta Mina, il y a forcément un problème quelque part ! Il a pourtant l'habitude de voir Tsuyu partir, non ? Il est déjà resté une journée tout seul, et tout s'était parfaitement bien passé !

\- Il doit avoir un truc, réfléchit Uraraka. Quelque chose qui le rend triste, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi…

\- Oh, je crois savoir le problème… »

Yaoyorozu leur fit signe de venir, et les deux filles s'approchèrent de la fenêtre, non loin de l'endroit où était installé Carlos. Dehors, la neige tombait doucement, recouvrant le sol d'une minuscule couche blanchâtre. Le soleil déclinait dangereusement, et bientôt les lumières extérieures des bâtiments s'allumèrent pour laisser apparaître deux ombres sur le sol. La vice-déléguée pointa quelque-chose du doigt, et Mina et Uraraka durent plisser des yeux afin d'apercevoir…

Tsuyu et un membre de la classe B, en pleine discussion sous la neige.

Tsuyu qui détestait le froid, Tsuyu qui ne laisserait Carlos pour rien au monde, Tsuyu qui tuerait pour passer une soirée au chaud avec la grenouille sous un gros plaid du salon, était en train de bavarder avec ce qui semblait être Tsuburaba, _sous la neige_.

Immédiatement, le cerveau des filles fit « _tilt_ ».

Oh.

Carlos était donc… jaloux ? Yaoyorozu esquissa un sourire attendri, Mina poussa un petit cri de joie et Uraraka soupira de soulagement. Ce n'était donc _que_ ça… Le sourire aux lèvres, elles attendirent Tsuyu avec impatience pour lui parler en privé.

* * *

Un après-midi, alors que Carlos se morfondait dans son coin malgré les attentions des membres de la classe A, Tsuyu apparut avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux brillants, comme si elle avait quelque chose en tête. Habillée incroyablement chaudement et couverte d'une écharpe assez moche qu'il ne reconnaissait pas, la jeune fille s'avança doucement vers lui.

« Carlos ! appela t'elle joyeusement. Il faut que je te présente quelqu'un. »

D'abord suspicieux, la grenouille ne bougea pas dans un premier temps. Son amie l'avait tout de même abandonné plusieurs fois, et maintenant elle souhaitait le voir… ? Mais, il n'était pas rancunier, et il décida alors de sauter dans ses moufles pour partir rencontre ce fameux « quelqu'un ». Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de leur bâtiment, et à peine posèrent-ils un pied dehors que le froid glacial attaqua la peau de la pauvre grenouille. Grelottant, il se cacha dans l'écharpe avec l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu. A sa grande surprise, le vêtement avait beau être laid et posséder une multitude de trous, il était incroyablement chaud.

« Je suis désolée, commença Tsuyu en continuant de marcher jusqu'au bâtiment de la classe B. J'avais peur que tu attrapes froid avec ces températures négatives… Même moi je n'étais pas très en forme tu sais ! Mais grâce à Tsuburaba, ça va un peu mieux. »

Carlos plissa des yeux en entendant le nom « Tsuburaba », curieux. C'était donc le nom de l'étrange type qui passait son temps à tomber sur le verglas qu'il avait vu du haut de sa fenêtre.

« Tsuyu ! s'exclama une voix masculine qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Bonjour Tsuburaba, salua la jeune fille avec un doux sourire. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- B-bien, heu je… Il fait froid hein ? Enfin j'ai ce que tu m'avais demandé, mais ce n'est pas… Enfin Carlos n'est pas avec toi… ? »

Le garçon bafouillait et semblait incapable de faire une phrase correcte. Tsuyu commença à rire gentiment, et Carlos en profita pour sortir sa tête de l'écharpe et dévisager celui qui rendait son amie d'aussi bonne humeur. Visiblement, ce « Tsuburaba » ne s'y attendait pas, car il poussa un petit cri de surprise et trébucha en arrière pour s'étaler sur le sol.

« Tsuyu ! Tu as un… Ah, mais c'est Carlos ? s'exclama t'il en ouvrant grand ses yeux.

\- Oui ! répondit la jeune fille sans se départir de son sourire. Tsuburaba, je te présente Carlos, Carlos je te présente Tsuburaba. C'est lui qui m'a offert cette écharpe, c'est gentil n'est-ce pas ?

\- Aha, c'est normal… et comme tu me disais que tu avais du mal avec le froid, je… Ah, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé d'en faire une pour Carlos ?

\- Oui, merci beaucoup pour ça. Je ne voulais pas que Carlos soit malade, mais ça le rendait triste de ne pas pouvoir sortir, alors… Ça ne t'a pas dérangé ?

\- Absolument pas ! Et puis si c'est toi qui le demande… Enfin ce serait n'importe qui, je l'aurai fait aussi, mais toi c'est… Enfin tu avais une bonne raison de… Enfin bref, la voilà ! »

Les joues rouges à cause du froid et de l'embarras, le garçon sortit tant bien que mal un étrange morceau de tissu aux couleurs suspectes et à l'apparence douteuse. Il le lui tendit, et Carlos s'étira le cou pour mieux voir ce que c'était. Ça ressemblait à… Pas grand-chose. En fait, ça ne ressemblait à rien du tout. Pourtant, les mains tremblantes, Tsuburaba s'effara à le lui attacher autour de lui.

Une écharpe.

Il lui avait tricoté une écharpe pour qu'il ne puisse pas avoir froid.

« Voilà, dit-il avec un sourire, heu j'avais tricoté une écharpe pour Tsuyu, et elle m'a demandé de faire quelque chose pour toi, alors heu…

\- Merci beaucoup pour ça ! sourit la jeune fille. Tu es vraiment très gentil. »

Toujours installé dans l'écharpe, Carlos put voir Tsuburaba devenir d'un rouge pivoine qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible pour des humains. Il l'entendit bafouiller des mots du style « mais c'est normal voyons », mais il articulait tellement peu qu'il était impossible de comprendre ce qu'il disait. Voilà un étrange personnage…

Mais, le « truc » qu'il avait autour du cou le réchauffait plutôt bien. Il se sentait même bien mieux. C'était moche, mais le tissu était agréable, doux, et chaud. De cette façon, il allait pouvoir accompagner Tsuyu dans ses promenades sans prendre le risque de l'inquiéter ou tomber malade… Lui qui avait cru qu'elle l'abandonnait, elle avait simplement peur pour lui. Et puis, l'étrange garçon à la peau rouge lui était plutôt sympathique. Sans prévenir, il bondit sur Tsuburaba pour venir se loger dans son écharpe à lui, désireux de faire plus ample connaissance. Le pauvre garçon sursauta à son arrivée, mais il ne chercha pas à le déloger.

« Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, s'amusa Tsuyu. Tu as de la chance, il ne fait pas ça avec n'importe qui… !

\- Heu… cool ! Mais heu je me demandais… C'est quel type de crapaud, Carlos ?

\- … c'est une grenouille… »

Installé dans l'écharpe, Carlos ne releva pas, amusé par les tentatives d'excuses et les bafouillements du garçon. Finalement, il allait bien s'entendre avec lui.

* * *

 _Dernier blabla:_

 _Et on applaudit Sysy de nous avoir spammé de son amour pour Neito et la classe B...! Et j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas fini. Si jamais vous voyez le fandom être envahi de classe B, vous saurez à qui vous adresser..._

 _Sur ce, des bisous, et à la prochaine!_

 _(et n'oubliez pas: plantez des reviews, il y poussera un pigeon.)_


End file.
